


Legends Take 2

by TKDGirl2016



Series: Arrowverse My Way [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kendra is Leonard and Lisa's mom, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, This is an AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016/pseuds/TKDGirl2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This summary is short and vague. The Rogues have a werewolf team member named KC 'Red' Baxter (she is an OC). Kendra was Leonard and Lisa Snart's Mother in a past incarnation. Please give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or show except for the OC I made. This is an AU. Also Kendra and Carter kept their masks on, on the rooftop. This story was inspired by Nature vs Nature by nirejesi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories are on my Fanfiction.net page if anyone is interested.

Jax’s P.O.V.

 

What happened? Oh right. A British guy knocked me and Stein out. Wait, where are? I try opening my eyes and see Stein and 7 others lying on a rooftop. The British guy is nowhere in sight.

Heatwave groaned “My head.”

“Stein?” says Caption Cold “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m as ignorant as you for once.” Stein says sitting up.

“Where are we?” a blonde girl asks looking pissed.

“Why don’t you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us. You know, British dude with a flash thing ring any bells?” I ask.

“The names Rip Hunter,” says the British guy, drawing everyone’s attention. “I am from East London. Oh, and the future.”

“Nice to meet you Rip.” Says Heatwave reaching for his gun as he stands.

“Ah, while you were, uh, incapacitated. I may have, uh, tampered with your weapons and given everyone with powers a sedative to temporally shut down them.” Rip says nervously.

“Then it’s a good thing sedatives don’t work on me.” The short, blue-eyed, redhead in her late teens/early 20s, wearing dark red lipstick, a red leather jacket and high heels said before her smile dropped. Her eyes turned yellow and black veins appeared on her face, neck and arms, and she grew fangs. In seconds she moved in front of Rip and used one hand to lift him 4 feet off the ground.

“Whoa!” Rip says clearly surprised and scared, “I assembled you all here because I need your help to save the world! Now please put me down, Ms. Baxter!”

The girl just growled and shouted “How do you know my name?!” tightening her grip.

“Red, put him down, I want answers from him and that can’t happen if you kill him. Besides if he’s lying about being from the future you can kill him,” Cold said walking towards them with Heatwave.

Red growled and threw Rip to the ground. He got to his feet fast, “Talk!” Red shouted her eyes flaring with rage.

“Your name is KC Baxter, a world class thief. You discovered your powers when you were 6 - your 6th birthday to be more precise. On that same day your parents betrayed you and you had to kill someone.” Rip paused letting it sink in.

6! A 6 year old got powers and killed someone.

“It was the first time you had to kill and it was in self-defense. You almost died. You been a member of the Rogues since you were 12. They gave you the nickname Ghost because when you would steal, your victims wouldn’t realize something was missing until you were gone. As far as the Flash and his friends know you’re a meta-human.” Rip turns from a shocked KC to Cold, “Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, a world class thief, you are the leader of the Rogues. You have an IQ of 192 and an eidetic memory,”

Wait what?!

“That all you got?” Leonard said bored, giving off the vibe he already knew this information.

“When you were 12, on your first day of juvie, you were almost killed by a schiv in a fight against 6 older boys. All the guards turned a blind eye because your dad was a badge turned con and they thought it was poetic justice. The only reason you lived was because Mick Rory, aka Heatwave, world class thief and member of the Rogues, saved your life. Isn’t that how the 2 of you met?” Rip pointed back and forth between Cold and Heatwave and turned from the pissed off Snart to Rory. “When you were 8, your house caught on fire and the firemen were only able to save you. Your parents and brothers died in the fire. You got your heat gun after you helped Cold and his younger sister Lisa Snart, aka Golden Glider, kidnap Cisco Ramon. You forced him to repair Snart’s cold gun, make your heat gun and make Lisa’s gold gun by using Ramon’s kidnapped brother Dante as leverage. In addition, Cold got the Flash’s secret identity out of Cisco. I would have invited Lisa but her track record on your …uh … jobs… seemed kind of flaky.” He finished before turning to the blonde girl, “Sara Lance, aka the Canary, the original Canary to be exact. As a child you had a pet canary and you used that as a genesis for your name when you joined the League of Assassins. You were found and trained by the League on the 2nd year when the world believed you were dead. You were released from the League after 4 years, after you attempted to commit suicide with cobra venom to get out. You rejoined to get the League to help the Arrow and his allies against Slade. Last year you were killed, but several months ago your sister, who became the Black Canary after you died, brought you back to life using the League’s magic pit.” Rip turned to the guy in the metal suit, “Ray Palmer, aka the Atom, is the inventor of the Atom suit which allows him to shrink to the size of an atom.” Rip turns to me and Stein, “Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein are meta-humans who can combine to form a nuclear powered superhero called Firestorm.” He turns to the 2 people wearing hawk helmets/masks, “Kendra Sanders, aka Hawkgirl, and Carter Hall, aka Hawkman, have reincarnated for over 4,000 years and are the only people capable of killing the immortal Vandal Savage. Who, by the way, can regrow himself from a single atom if one of you 2 doesn’t deliver the death blow. This is why he is still alive and is the reason I was tasked with forming a team to travel through time and space to stop him from becoming a director who will destroy the world.” Rip let out a huff and waited a second for everyone’s shock to pass before asking, “So are you all in?”

“Sorry Rip but you’ve got the wrong guy. Hero ain’t on my resume.” Cold says being the first to break the silence.

“Or ours.” Heatwave says standing next to an angry Snart and a growling KC, whose eyes have returned to normal and no longer has fangs or black veins.

“This may be hard for you all to believe, but in the future, you’re not heroes, you’re legends.” Rip says.

“Legends - I can get behind that,” Ray says.

“I hate to knit pick but doesn’t a legend require you to be dead.” Stein says.

“Yeah, that’s a deal breaker for me.” I say. Does this dude seriously think I’m going to leave my mom to die? She’s a widow for god sake. Rip talked for 5 more minutes and showed them a hologram of the year 2166. To say everyone had weird looks on their faces would be an understatement.  
When Stein and I got home I couldn’t believe this crazy old man actually wants to do this.

“Jefferson, it’s imperative for us to remain together for our powers to work.” Stein said trying to convince me to come on the crazy mission.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m still getting used to the whole powers thing.” Jax shot back. What’s up with this old man?

“Do you have any idea what an extraordinary opportunity we’ve been given?”

“Yeah to get murdered by an immortal psychopath! No thanks.”

Seriously, would he just listen?

“Look, I’m a 20 year old mechanic. The world is better off without me trying to save it.”

“I don’t understand your decision. But, I respect it.” Greg said walking to the table. “Perhaps I can persuade Mr. Hunter that he needs my knowledge as a physicist, not my abilities as Firestorm.” He poured 2 drinks. “I propose a toast.” He handed me one of the glasses and raised his own. “To my grand and solo adventure in saving the world.”

“Knock yourself out.” I say before downing my glass.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Greg said. What? The world started spinning and everything went dark.

KC’s P.O.V.

“I can’t believe your thinking of hooking up with the Englishman,” Mickey said as he finished fixing the cold and heat guns. Len was flipping through a magazine on the couch and I was doodling and drinking a beer. “We’re thieves, crooks, criminals. I have no desire to save the world, especially a hundred years after I’m dead.”

“He said across time Mick, what about the years before.” Len replied.

What are you getting at?

“Before fingerprints and surveillance, security cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we become criminals?” Len asked.

“Because we hate working, we love money-” Mick starts.

“And it’s fun to take from the world that has done nothing but screw us over.” I finished what we summarize bluntly.

“We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci’s easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it’s discovered.” Len listed.

“We could start the Chicago fire,” Mick looked excited at that, “go to Wild West, steal a dinosaur and ride it down Times Square.” I continue excitedly before taking a drink.

“Exactly, this is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything.”

“I can get behind a few of those, but I’m not going to be anyone’s hero.” Mick says before I hand him a beer.

“I’m in to and I’m putting that dinosaur thing on my bucket list.” I pause momentarily, “Now that we have that out of the way, maybe we should talk about the reincarnating elephant in the room.” I say and turn to Mick for help, hopefully this conversation goes well.

Its times like this I wish we’re better at feelings than drinking.

“What are you getting at Red?” Len asks obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

“Lenny,” Mick starts awkwardly.

Damn he’s even worst at feelings than I am, why did I look to him for help again?

“2 people show up and say they reincarnate. After what happened with your mother...”

“There is nothing to talk about. Just because my mother was a psycho junkie who believed in soulmates and that she was reincarnated and would again.”

“And now two people show up and can apparently reincarnate.” Mick interrupts bluntly.

“It doesn’t mean anything and I’m fine.” Len said clearly irritated.

“Len, that Kendra girl said she didn’t remember any of her past lives. We couldn’t see her face. How many people do you think have the power to reincarnate?” I ask. “Lenny we just don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve been hurt more than enough in your life already.”

“Red, Mick,” he looks at us with understanding. “I get it, you’re worried. But I’m fine. I doubt this Kendra woman was my mother in a past life. Even if she was, I doubt she’ll remember anything from her life as Carolyn Snart. You guys know she was drunk all the time.” Len said sadly, clearly remembering his childhood.

I know his dad beat him and Lisa and used Lisa as leverage to get Len to keep his mouth shut and help on jobs. His mom was either drunk or high and never somber because she blamed herself for some old boyfriend’s death who she said was her soulmate. Then she got in abusive relationship to punish herself for it. Carolyn would always go on about how she would reincarnate and meet him in the next life. She sometimes hit Len or worst and once tried to smother Lisa in her crib - even Lisa doesn’t know that. Their mother committed suicide when Len was 14 and Lisa was 4. But they won’t tell me any more than that. He has enough pain already, she shouldn’t be able to cause him more.

“And besides you guys will be with me and if she is my mother and for whatever reason it becomes too much for me, Rip says we can leave the mission whenever we want. And that’s what we’ll do.”

Yeah right, if he left a mission unfinished he wouldn’t be able to live with the failure.

“Okay.” Mick says while giving me a look that says we’ll talk in private.

“Okay, should we tell Lisa about the whole reincarnation and possible mother thing?” I ask.

“No, we’ll tell her about the mission, but we leave out the reincarnation thing. Okay?”

“You got it boss.” I say and Mick nods. Len gets up to grab a beer.

“We’re seriously going to go along with this.” I shout whisper to Mick. “Seriously, Mickey, his family are the people who are able to hurt him the most. If she is his mother this could hurt him more than he thinks.”

“I know, we both know there’s no talking him out of it. That’s why if it’s his mother we’re going to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. We’ll make sure they’re never alone together and keep her from getting to close to him. Agreed?”

He’s right.

I nod to Mick, “Now let’s have drinks and call Lisa.” I say loud enough for Len to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaservice review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins.

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

              Stupid Carter. He couldn’t have just taken no for an answer. He decides we’re going to go on the stupid suicide mission. I knew I shouldn’t have accepted the deal!

              “Let’s go down there!” Carter points to an area just inside an alley at least a block away from the meeting ground.

              “Okay!” I shout back, before I flying ahead of him, almost “accidently” clipping him with my wing. I land, adjust the strap of my bag and shout. “Would you hurry up? It was your idea to do this suicide mission, so you better not make us late.”

              He lands and says. “Relax, we still got,” he looks down at his watch. “10 mins left to get there.” Carter threw his bag over his shoulder and starts walking ahead and I reluctantly follow. Sara Lance, who had a bag on her shoulder, was almost at the gate, while Ray Palmer pulled his bag out of the trunk of his car and was the first to notice us.

              “Hey are you guys supposed to be here?” Ray asked looking confused while closing his car.

              Oh right, Carter and I didn’t take off our helmets last night and we aren’t wearing our suits.

              “It’s us Ray, Carter and Kendra, Hawkgirl and Hawkman.” I say with a smile.

              “Sorry you guys were in your suits last nights and didn’t take them off like everyone else, so I didn’t recognize you guys.” He paused and got a weird look on his face like he just realized what his words meant. “I meant your masks, you guys never took off your masks, you guys were in full superhero suits last night and now you’re wearing regular clothes, so yeah.” Ray finished quickly looking as red as a tomato.

              Sara chuckled, “My friend Felicity used to do that exact same accidental innuendo and then babble thing, but except hers made it so much worst, it was adorable.” Sara finished fondly.

              “Yeah, she has gotten good control of her brain to mouth filter.” Ray stated.

             “You guys know Team Arrow too?” Carter asks a little surprised.

              “My sister is a member and I was and I’m friends with them.” Sara supplied.

              “I’ve worked with them before and I’m friends with them. How do you 2 know them?” Ray asked curiously.

              “They and Team Flash helped us kill Savage, or temporally kill him.” I answer.

              “Oh did Cisco give you guys your code names?” Ray asks.

              Do all superheroes know each other?

              “Yes and I’m guessing he gave you guys your as well.” I respond.

              “No, never met him, but my sister, behind my back, had him make my new suit.” Sara says holding up her bag. “From what I know he is some kind of weapon specialist and suit designer for superheroes that works with Team Flash, I think.”

              “Yes and no he didn’t give me my name but he did help me make my atom suit. Cisco-” Ray was interrupted by the sound of motorcycle engines. 3 motorcycles to be exact. They just turned in the ally moving fast and not slowing down. Carter and I move to the gate next to Sara and Ray. Just in time, since the helmeted bikers had just parked were Carter and I were standing. There were 2 guys, one wearing a parka and the other wearing a fireman’s jacket, and 1 girl wearing a red leather jacket, all on Harleys.

              “Nice bikes.” Ray says.

              Is he trying to make small talk with criminals?

              “Thanks, their owners sure seemed to have thought so, to have kept them in such nice shape.” KC says after taking off her helmet, while shaking her hair out.

              “Of course you stole them.” Carter said disgusted.

          Mick took his helmet off fast. “Hey, we don’t judge you for your life choices, you don’t judge us for ours. Got it. Which I’m sure you couldn’t have been all goodie 2 shoes in those 4,000 years.” Then he looked at me and stood up, suddenly it looked like he was trying to hold in his anger.

Why he would be angry at me? Why wasn’t he mad last night? I look at Leonard and KC to see if they knew. But when I looked at Leonard there was this really faint buzzing in the back of my head that I felt vaguely last night. Leonard was looking at me, his face completely indifferent, but his eyes looked vulnerable. KC was subtly looking from Leonard to Mick and then to me and then her eyes filled with hatred.

“Wow, calm down. Let’s just go meet up with Rip. Okay?” Ray said and from the looks of it everyone thought Mick’s anger was directed at Carter, who was standing right next to and slightly in front of me.

“Come on Mick.” KC said standing next to her bike checking her red lipstick. She then pulls part of the seat up and taking a red bag out of it and closes it. Snart and Mick both got their bags out the seat compartments and started walking towards us. I decided to push the feeling away and look at it later. We all started moving through the gate in an uncomfortable silence, a few moments later a sliver convertible came through a different entrance and parked closer to the center. Professor Stein got out with 2 bags on his shoulders and looked in front of him.

“Professor!” Snart yells drawing his attention. “This is the place.”

“I think we’re being punked. Do people still say punked?” Ray asks.

“No.” Sara states quickly.

“Aw, looks like the cutie threw himself a going away party.” KC says in a voice someone would use when playing with a toddler well looking at Stein with a knowing expression on her face, earning her a few weird looks.

“Yes,” The professor started looking uncomfortable. “I believe he drank something that didn’t quite agree with him.”

“Hey, if you guys wanted to have a going away party you could have joined us.” KC starts.

“You both would have hangovers the size of Asia and would most likely be on Central City’s most wanted list-” Mick continues.

“But at least he would be conscious.” KC finishes.

Leonard looked at me and states. “You don’t look too happy to be here.”

“Perceptive.” I reply.

“Well I see you all decided to come.” Hunter says, appearing almost out of nowhere and walking towards us. “Well then we can be on our way.” Turning back around.

“I ain’t footing it anywhere.” Leonard interrupts annoyed.

“A time master’s sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you image what a time ship would look like in say…Victorian England?” Rip asks.

“{Tech stuff}.” Professor Stein says in awe.

“Indeed.” Rip answers and pulls out a remote, pushes a button and a giant spaceship appears behind him.

“It’s called the Waverider. It has been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?” Rip turns and starts walking towards it and we follow shortly after.

Good god what have we gotten ourselves into?

 

KC’s P.O.V.

 

              “It’s her. Isn’t it?” I whisper to Mick as soon he sets foot on the ship with Fireboy on his back.

              “I think you already know the answer to that question.” Mick says louder as soon as the others are out of range. We start walking slowly and I follow the others’ scents so we know where to go. I listen in on their conversations and track their heartbeats to make sure they aren’t too close.

              “Do you think we should back out?” I ask.

              “No, Len wouldn’t let us back out just because we’re worried about him.” Mick says.

              Damn, why does Len have to be so stubborn?

              “How he doing? Don’t deny it. I know your listening and tracking everyone on the ship.” Mick said with pride. I smile smugly. Leonard’s heartrate is calm, but still beating slightly faster than normal, but his scent says he’s impressed and… interested? Wait is he? He’s flirting with Canary.

              “He’s currently flirting with Canary and she just called him out on staring at her ass,” Her heartrate seems calm and her scent says amused. “and that’s interesting she doesn’t seem mad about it. $20 says something more than friends happen between them. What exactly, is to be determined at a later time.”

              “One; we’ll go back to that bet later after I see an interaction between them. Two; answer the question.”

“His heartrate is calm and he seems to have put the whole mother thing out of his mind.”

“Okay, will talk to him about it later. Now where can I put the kid down?” Mick asks shaking Jax twice.

“Come on follow me.” I started walking faster and lead him to where the others were.

“Hey, where can I put the kid?” Mick asks a little too loudly.

              “Just put him in one of the chairs.” Rip says, not even turning away from what he was doing. Mick put Jax in a chair and we follow the others lead, putting our bags by the seats. We set our bags down in front of the only row of 3 seats, next to Len’s and walk over to Stein. Mick threw his arm around Stein.

              “Whatever you roofied him with, I’d like some.” Mick said with his ‘this is gonna be fun’ smile.

              “I did not roofie him.” Stein said firmly, too bad for him I could tell he was lying. While Mick just smiled with a knowing expression on his face.

              “Oh, I ain’t judging.” Mick answered honestly.

              “Like we have any room to judge him. Or anyone.” I point out.

              “True.” He replies. Stein just shakes his head and gets out of Mick’s grasp and walks towards Hunter and asks.

              “How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?”

              “I don’t need one. I have Gideon.”

              Then a table lights up blue and a holographic head appeared above it. Then it starts talking, “Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel’s critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission.”

              “Captain?” Len asks mockingly.

              “You do realize your code name is Caption Cold, right?” I snark amused.

              “Not my choice. Not my fault Cisco insists on giving ridiculous codenames and is an idiot.” He defenses. I let out a laugh and Mick chuckles.

              “Anyway, Gideon’s been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage.” Rip says annoyed.

              “I thought you said he’s pretty active in the 22nd century?” Ray asked.

              Oh you poor, poor, stupid puppy. Too innocent for his own good.

              “Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn’t the best strategy.” Stein states.

              “Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movement hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing, the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world’s leading… well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We’re going to pay him a little visit.” Rip explains.

              “Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans.” Gideon says.

              “St. Roch?” Carter asked looking a little confused. I sniffed and he smelled like he was trying to remember something or something was familiar to him.

              “October 17, 1975.” Gideon clarified.

              “I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn’t something one wants to be standing up for.” Rip explains vaguely. I take the seat in-between Len and Mick in the only 3-row seat.

              “Time travel. Cool.” Mick says.

              “This is going to be so sick.” I say.

              “You have no idea.” Rip mutters and clears his throat. “Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In some very rare instances, there will be some, uh bleeding from the eyeballs.” Muttering the end part.

              “I’m sorry, what?” Kendra asks panicked.

“Oh, what’s a matter big bird? You scared to go up in the sky?” I ask teasingly.

So what if she’s a different person now. But she’s still Len’s mother and she was a bitch. Yes, her experiences and the way she was raised make her different. But it doesn’t mean I have to be nice to her.

“Why don’t you put a muzzle on it?” Kendra shot back.

“Oh, looks like the little birdie got some fight in her.” I say and smirk at her.

“The human body is used to time unfolding linearly.” Rip said ignoring us, as the ship starting to rise. I heard Jax’s heartrate increase and knew he was waking up.

This is going to be good. I smirk evilly.

“Jax is going to wake up in 1min 37 seconds.” I say.

“What? He’s sound asleep. How would you know?” Ray asks looking confused.

“Red has super senses. Including taste, sight, scent, and hearing.” Len says.

“Seriously?” Carter says

“Yes and based off the smell of your breathe you have been eating Don Miguel egg, bacon, hash brown and cheese burritos every night for dinner for the last 2 weeks except for last Tuesday were you had instant ramen, Maruchan bowl, hot and spicy with shrimp. To be exact.” The look on Carter’s face confirmed what I said as true. “Also, for anyone who actual bought Stein’s story about Jax drinking himself under the table. I can smell he didn’t, and that Stein roofied him at about 7:47am this morning with a bottle he got from a little shop 3 blocks east of Saint and Sinners. I know he is going to wake up because I can hear his heartbeat. All your heartbeats to be exact. His shows that he will wake up in...8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.” Then Jax started to wake up and freaked in seconds of realizing where he was and shouted.

“What the!” Then he tried to get his harness off.

“This is gonna be good.” Mick comments.

I couldn’t agree with ya more.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t unfasten those if I were you.” Rip comments.

“Get me off this…whatever this thing is!” Jax orders.

“Good luck explaining this.” Sara snarks.

“I did him a favor.” Stein states like its fact.

“He doesn’t look all that grateful.” Leonard comments.

No need to point out the obvious.

“Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change.” Rip says and we took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue Canary is born and then things go to hell in a hand basket.

KC’s P.O.V.

 

We landed with a very loud thud. Almost everyone was groaning, myself included.

“Is that what it feels like to go 30 rounds with a tornado?” I groaned, waiting for everything to stop spinning. The harnesses go up and Mick bends over to the right and throws up. It smelled so horrible and I’m dizzy enough I might throw up myself. “Mick, please, keep it in your stomach, it smells rank.” I say turning away and covering my nose with my jacket sleeve.

“Sorry Red.” Mick mutters, sitting back up.

“Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with…” Rip started explaining before Palmer stood up and fell over instantly. “Vertigo.”

“I can’t see.” Stein says.

“And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects.” Rip explained as he walked over to Stein. “Better?”

“It’s all relative.” Stein replies.

“Good.” Rip states.

Good? We’re all messed up from time travel and that’s good?

“I can’t believe you kidnapped me.” Jax stated angrily. “Hey, I want to go home.” He said to Rip getting up just fine.

Huh. Having drugs in your system lessens the effects of time travel. I gotta remember that.

“Good news then, 2016 will be around in… 41 years.” Then Rip turned and point to Canary, Mick, Len, and me. “Now, you 4, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship,” He turns to everyone else. “While the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman.”

“Whoa, you’re benching us?” Mick asks, clearly getting annoyed.

“I thought we were a team.” Sara says sarcastically.

“Oh, that’s so adorable,” I say looking at Hunter, gaining a confused look from him. “You actually think we’re going to listen to you.” I say smirking, amusement obvious.

Rip glared at me and then explained. “This mission doesn’t require your particular skill sets. Yet.”

“Meaning you don’t need anyone robbed, tracked, kidnapped, maimed, and or killed.” Len added knowingly.

“Precisely.” Rip simply.

“Sure it’s a good idea to live these 3 unsupervised on a time machine?” Ray asked in a stage whisper.

“Hey, haircut!” Mick said, barely talking louder than normal, gaining everyone’s attention. “Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects.” Len, Mick, me and surprisingly, Sara each send Palmer a glare. Causing Palmer to start walking away with a terrified look on his face.

“We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours.” Rip stated, trying to keep everyone on track.

“What’s the point in cutting it so close?” Ray asked standing as far away from us as possible.

“Because if he’s destined to die, then he doesn’t have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant.” Stein explains, little too excited if you ask me.

“And depressing. How does he die?” Kendra asks.

At least this incarnation of her has some sense.

“Uh, he’s found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on.” Rip says walking out of the room, Kendra, Carter, and Ray following.

“Are you coming?” A slightly confused Stein asked Jax.

“I’ll stay put.” Jax says still radiating anger.

“You’d rather stay with them?” Stein asked pointing at the 4 of us.

“They didn’t drug me.” Jax explains.

“Point taken.” Stein says and walks off quickly to join the others.

“Well, not yet.” I say casually throwing him an evil look and wink. Jax just looks at me surprised and a little scared.

While this is gonna get boring fast. I wonder if I should link up with Canary and Jax. Canary seems cool and gives off a good vibe. Jax seems like he could be fun and a good drinking buddy. I’ll look into them. I get up take off my jacket, revealing a black heavy metal tank-top and my crystal necklace aka my most precious belonging, and put it on my bag, and I sit cross legged on some sort of table in the semi-center of the open area. I close my eyes and go into my hybrid state. Where my eyes turn yellow, black veins appear all over my body, my finger and toenails become claws, and my teeth become fangs. Then I find and focus on Jax and Sara’s heartbeats and scent and…breathe. Then I see some aspects of what makes them, them.

Jax smelled like motor oil, cinnamon, and fizzing chemicals. Jax is an only child, raised by a single mother. Jax never met his father. He into cars and football. He injured his knee well helping people get to safety when the particle accelerator exploded. His fighting is very limited. Will need help in a fight where he doesn’t have his powers. I’ll see what he can do with his powers in a fight and then determine if he needs help in a fight with powers.

Sara smelled like vanilla scented candles, stainless steel weapons, and bar fights. Sara is the youngest sister of 2. A daddy’s girl and a wild child. Had sex with her sister’s boyfriend. Suffered a lot in the last 7 years. Is a good person, enjoys a good bar brawl. Is a very accepting person, doesn’t judge, and is into both genders. Is willing to go great lengths to protect those she loves and the innocents. There also a more instinctive part of her that’s…new? She left her family and friends recently. Wait it was to protect them. From her. When she was in the pit it awaken instincts that humanity has lost. Apart of them that’s normally only reached when a human has been in a very stressful and horrifying environment for a long time and is pushed too far. It very rarely happens now a days. Its survival instincts, the instinct to kill anything that tries to hurt you. Interesting. Can hold her own, would be able to help others out in fight if necessary. I’ll let the whole team know about the link and ask them if their okay with it before I link up with them.

I open my eyes and find Jax staring at me.

“What?” I snap, startling him.

“Sorry, um, just, you.” He babbled looking uncomfortable.

Oh right they don’t know about my powers.

“It’s my hybrid form.” I start answering his unasked question. “I transform into a wolf and my hybrid form is sort of… a in between my human and wolf forms. I still have the senses, speed, and strength of a wolf in my human form just lessened. In wolf form my human side is lessened, I still remember everything and am in control, I’m just more instinctual. In my hybrid form it’s like all my senses are combine and they’re at their strongest, my speed and strength are as strong as a wolf. Also you should count yourself lucky your clothes stay in one piece when you use your powers, because when I turn into a wolf my clothes get destroyed and when I turn back I end up buck ass naked.” I say before getting up walking over to Len without sparing a look at Jax to see his expression.

“How long was I out for?” I whisper as I sit down next to him.

“1 minute 53 seconds.” Len answers simply. “The kid couldn’t stop staring after you turned hybrid. He looked amazed.” Len adds smirking.

“What-” I start.

“Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?” Mick asks rather loudly, genuinely confused while looking at a TV.

“Don’t even bother trying to explain.” Jax says.

“Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the 70s.” Sara says smirking.

“Excellent idea.” Leonard said spinning to look at Sara.

“That sounds like something that should be on my bucket list. I’m in!” I say throwing my hands up in the air.

“Great, I have the perfect outfit.” Sara said and Sara grabs her bag and I grab my jacket and bag and we all start leaving.

“Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on-board.” Gideon said.

“Shut up metal mouth.” Mick says.

Sara and I keep walking as Mick and Len tell Jax he can’t come. Sara changes into her White Canary suit and I swap my combat boots for black leather high heeled ankle boots.

“Ready to go?” Len asks entrance/exit.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Mick and I take the lead, Sara and Len are walking next to each other slightly behind each us.

“Alright Red, where’s the nearest bar?” Mick asks excited.

I sniff and turn. “This way.” I start sprinting. We make it to a bar 30 mins later. It’s kind of like Saint and Sinners. Mick goes and gets us all beers.

“Ah, dollar beers. You got to love the 70s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?” Mick says as he hands us our drinks and Sara gives him a weird look. “My mother played it. A lot.” Mick and I walk to the jukebox and he picks ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’ while I take a sip.

“So, shall we resume our bet?” I say.

“Yes.” Mick says, as we turn and watch Len and Sara. A drunk lady had just walked away after calling them ‘really far out’. “What are they saying?”

I listen and hear Sara say, “You wanna dance Leonard?”

“You go ahead, I’ll watch.” Len says returning her smirk. He holds out his hand and she hands him her drink and says.

“Suit yourself.” And walks to the dancefloor.

“She asked Len to dance, and he said “You go ahead, I’ll watch.” And she replied with “Suit yourself”.” I inform Mick as Sara starts to dance while Len stares at her.

“Ooh, foreplay.” Mick says surprised. Len doesn’t normally do foreplay.

Sara’s dance is interrupted by some drunk idiot. I decide to listen.

I let out a noise of disgust, “He very rudely told her to have sex with him in the parking lot. Sara has now made a snarky remark and has said she is interested in his girl. He has now called her a stupid bitch.” I finish summarizing bluntly right before Sara breaks the arm that he grabbed her with and the drunk screams in pain. Mick and I wordless move forward in case she wants backup.

We are criminals but we do not support, help, or like racists.

Sara turns towards Len and us and says. “I got this.” Before turning back to the angry drunk with a broken glass bottle. She blocked his attack and punched him in the throat and kicks a guy that tries to interfere. Sara grabs a guy who charges at her by the head and throws him to the ground. Mick, Len, and I all share an impressed look and return our attention to the fight in time to see Sara spin kick a guy. Give a kick to another that sends him flying. Sara blocks an attack and punches him in the gut twice. Then punches the poor sap hard enough he falls and breaks a table on the way down. Some of the guys got up and Sara was now surrounded by angry idiots. Sara turns to us and says. “Now I could stand for a little help.” Len throws the beer bottles to the ground shattering them, while Mick grabs a stool and smashes it against the guy next to him. I charge up to one of the bigger guys surrounding Sara and jump up and grab him by locking my legs around his waist and then I quickly punch him in the face causing him to stumble. I hit him 2 more times before I bend backwards and put both my hands on the ground and I lift him using my legs and throw him and kip up back to my feet. After that, I just punched, kicked or throw anyone who got in my way that wasn’t Len, Mick, or Sara. At some point Mick grabs and slides a guy across the bar counter and screams.

“I love the 70s!” with a wicked grin on his face. Shortly after Lenny throws a guy into the jukebox. We keep fighting until everyone is knocked out on the floor of the bar. I hear sirens almost 10 seconds after the last guy dropped.

“Cops are coming!” I shout and grab 2 bottles of good vodka, while Mick grabbed 2 bottles of Tequila and the 4 of us run out of the bar. We finds a car and hotwire it, Mick drives with the petal to the metal, while Len is in the passenger seat, with Sara and me in the back.

“That was awesome!” I say laughing.

“It’s been awhile sense people have my back in a bar fight. Thanks.” Sara says smiling, seeming to have enjoyed the bar brawl.

“No problem.” Len says.

“I didn’t think heroes were willing to get down dirty in a bar brawl.” Mick says.

“I’m no hero. Vigilante? Yes. And bar brawls are actual relaxing.” Sara says simply.

“Bar brawls are your version of Netflix too!” I say excited.

Yes, I’ll be able to have a female friend on the ship. Nothing wrong with Lenny or Mickey, but sometimes it’s nice to have girl talk.

BOOM!

When we heard the sound Mick pushed the gas pedal down further and Len asks the unspoken question.

“Red, what the hell was that?”

I open my window and I listen and sniff.

“There’s a fight going down outside the Waverider some guy is attacking it. Jax is on the ship, Ray and Stein are heading there wellbeing shot at. There some old guy taking cover with Rip, well he tries to provide cover fire. Kendra and Carter are in the air being shot at. The guy attacking has explosives and guns. I don’t know what it is, but something about this guy smells…off. I can’t place it.”

“Can you tell us anything else about him?” Len asked.

“It’s a guy, he’s not afraid to kill, he mainly uses weapons, has armor, I’m not sure how strong the armor.”

“How can you tell?” Sara asks curiously.

“I can’t smell any exposed skin, he smells like dead bodies killed in several different ways very recently, I can smell the little bit of smoke that comes off all shooting weapons when fired and I can hear the weapon’s discharge.” I ask.

“Cool.” Sara says.

Wait, is she talking about my powers or being sarcastic about the guy?

We get a view of the idiot attacking team and some old guy.

“Mick,” Len starts deadly serious. “Turn him into roadkill.”

“With pleasure.” Mick says, while somehow making the car go faster. Mick goes straight for the guy and then turns the car on its side and slams it into the guy, sending him flying. Mick stops the car and we get out.

“We go out for 1 lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett.” Len yells before he and Mick provide cover fire. Ray in his Atom suit flies out of the ship with Firestorm. We all start moving towards the ship trying not to get shot by Kronos. The old guy is shot by Kronos and sent flying. I smelled blood coming from him.

He has internal bleeding.

Kendra and Carter, in their suits, flew to him immediately and starting co-carrying him back to the ship. I waited at the door as the others went to their seats, while Mick, Len, and Rip provide cover fire. Once Kendra, Carter, and old guy are in I tell them. “You need to get whoever this is medical help now, he has internal bleeding, if he doesn’t get help soon he’ll die.”

“What?” Kendra asks shocked, confused, and scared.

“Ms. Baxter is correct and the injuries are quite serve.” Gideon says as the hatch closes.

“Prepare the Medbay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here.” Rip says panicking as he leaves the room.

“Course heading?” Gideon asks.

“Anywhere, but here.” Rip shouts as he heads towards the captain seat.

Len, Mick, and I follow while Kendra and Carter get Boardman to the Medbay. We had just strapped in as Kendra and Carter ran in and strap in their seats before we take off. We stop in some green swirling whirlpool or something.

“Our cloaking shield and left entrance have been significantly compromised, Captain.” Gideon says.

“Yes I can see that Gideon.” Rip says annoyed as gets out of his seat and heads to his office. “Gideon has stationed us in the Temporal Zone while I work on repairs.” He says to us.

“Temporal Zone?” Ray asks. As we all take our harasses off.

Seriously, Haircut! That’s your first question.

“It’s a uh time limbo, we can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position.” Rip says as he grabs a bag and brings it to some burned circuit board.

“Time limbo, astonishing.” Stein says impressed.

“Oh, just something you guys don’t know about time traveling? That’s surprising isn’t it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a time ship. Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s. We’ve barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career.” Rip ants before turning into a punch from Kendra.

Mick grins and walks up to Carter and says. “I see why you got the hots for that one.”

“My son is hurt because of you!” Kendra said. “Who attacked-?”

“Whoa! Hold up! You can go back to threatening Rip later. Hell if he doesn’t start talking 5 minutes into said questioning,” I pause momentarily and turn into my hybrid form and scratch my claws together. “I will cut his balls off. I have done it before and will do it again.” I say looking Rip dead in the eye and giving him one hell of a death glare. “But how is Boardman your son? You don’t smell like family, he older than you, and unless my nose is wrong, and it never is, you have never given birth. So there is no way he’s your son.”

Except if he is the same way Len is.

“What did you do? Adopt him?” I say sarcastically.

Please don’t be what I think it is. Please whatever force is out there that is listening, please don’t do this to Len.

“Aldus is, just not this life.” Carter starts. “Kendra and I had him biologically, just in a different life.”

Oh you got to be kidding me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna be a while until I update again. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning has a lot of swear words in this chapter and childhood abuse.

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

            _“Aldus is, just not this life.” Carter starts. “Kendra and I had him biologically, just in a different life.”_

 

KC, Snart, Mick, Sara, and Jax all had looks of understanding as this was revealed. Expect KC, Snart, and Mick’s expressions turned to ones of indifference, but KC and Mick’s eyes looked like there hiding an odd balance of rage and concern. When I looked at Snart that faint barely there buzzing was back. Leonard’s eyes they showed that same vulnerability he had when he first saw out of my suit. Expect if I didn’t know any better I say there was hurt in his them.

 

“Ok,” KC says breaking the silence, getting everyone’s attention. “You can continue interrogating Rip and if you want I will help interrogate him,” KC then turns back to Rip and flashes her eyes at him. “very violently.” She turns back to everyone else and changes back into a human. I pushed the buzzing feeling to the back of my mind and turned back to Rip.

 

“Who attacked us?” I say with rage.

 

“Something of a long story.” Rip sighed.

 

“Better tell it fast Rip, because it doesn’t look like the lady’s in a patient mood.” Snart states, his eyes now clear of all emotion of all except annoyance.

 

“Neither am I.” Carter says walking over to me.

 

“His name is Chronos. He works for the council of Time Masters.” Rip pauses.

 

Wait isn’t Rip a Time Master? Why would the he attack us?

 

Rip sighs. “My former employers.”

 

“I thought you were a Time Master.” Sara comments crossing her arms.

 

“As I have expressed, time’s not linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master.” Rip explains before Sara punched him in the face. “Will you people stop hitt-” Rip was then interrupted by KC punching him in the nose causing him to stumble back a bit and wipe some blood from his nose.

           

“Nice hit, Red.” Mick says smiling. “I got next.” He starts moving towards Rip, hands fisted.

 

“Hold it, Mick,” Snart starts. “Time-Douche here can’t talk if he has a broken jaw. You can break after he talks.” Mick then backs up a bit but takes a threatening stance and expression.

 

“Start telling the truth or you’ll see how hard I can really hit.” Sara says pissed.

 

“I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in.” Rip explains.

 

“You lied to us.” Stein hurt.

 

My son is dying because Rip lied. Chronos hurt him because we came here. Because we came here.

 

No. He was hit because I brought him back to the ship. I brought him here. He’s dying because of me.

 

“Of course I lied to you. I needed your help… you all barely said yes as it was.” Rip said.

 

“What about the legends part?” Jax asks Rip. Rip stays quiet and doesn’t make eye contact.

 

“Ooh, you lied about that too, didn’t you?” Snart states.

 

“I choose you all because a hundred years from now your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166.” Rip explained.

 

“So, we’re like the opposite of legends.” Jax summarized.

 

“Glad that’s not why we signed on.” KC commented to Snart and Mick.

 

“Wait,” Ray said looking confused. “If you guys didn’t sign on to be legends, why did you sign on?”

 

“Oh, let’s see 3 master criminals and an opportunity to go to times before security cameras, DNA analysis, surveillance, etc. I don’t think I need to explain.” Snart snarked.

 

“Plus, Mick wanted to start the Chicago Fire and I wanted to steal a dinosaur and ride it down Times Square.” KC said causally.

 

“What? Why would you… I don’t even want to know.” Jax said shaking his head.

 

“Can we kill him?” Mick asks Snart, pointing his thumb at Rip.

 

“Why? You guys just said you don’t care?” Jax asks.

 

“He lied and used us. Give me a good reason why we shouldn’t kill him?” Mick asks like he thinks it’s completely ridiculous to have to explain.

 

“Ditto the arsonist.” Stein says.

 

“Because Gideon wouldn’t listen to your commands and you’d be stuck here forever.” Rip stated.

 

“Great, so we’re not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn’t give a damn about.” Ray summarized sounding hurt.

 

“I didn’t lie about the mission itself or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage or my need for your help.” Rip explains.

 

“I don’t imagine you’re the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip. Why don’t you tell us? What did Vandal Savage do to you?” Ray asks.

 

“The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might

compromise him. But…I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas.” Rip said looking like he was getting lost in a miserable memory.

 

“Savage killed your family.” Ray says softly.

 

“He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And the body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won’t. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster’s face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine.”

Rip says looking like he’s on the verge of tears. “I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done,” Rip pauses. “if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes.” Rip explains staring at nothing in particular.

 

If!

 

I head to the Medbay as quickly as possible with Carter close behind.

 

“Gideon how’s Aldus?” I ask as soon as we enter. Aldus was lying in one of the chairs looking extremely pale and tired, barely awake.

 

 

Leonard’s P.O.V.

 

 

            After Kendra and Carter basically ran out the door to the Medbay. Red spoke to Mick and I, “We need to talk.” Mick, Red, and I went through a different hallway than Kendra and Carter, I was leading. “Are you ok, Len?” Red asked walking next to me.

 

            “I’m preachy.” I say, forcing a face of indifference.

 

            “Don’t even try, Len.” Mick grabs my shoulder and stops me. “We know all your tells. We know you better than you know yourself. We know this is hurting you.”

 

            The one time I wish my façade worked on them.

 

            “I’m fine.” I try, but they’re not buying it and I sigh. “We’ll talk once this is all over and we’re off this ship.” I turn and start walking, catching a brief look of acceptance and satisfaction on their faces, they know it’s the best they’re going to get.

 

I take two turns and ended up outside the Medbay. I stopped outside and looked inside, but from this angle they couldn’t see me. Kendra and Carter were standing next to Boardman’s wounded form. Boardman was lying on some table hooked to some machine by some tubes.

 

“Just get some rest.” Kendra said looking like she’s about to cry.

 

“What are you doing?” Red shout whispers at me, while she and Mick look into the Medbay without moving into Kendra and Carter’s line of site.

 

“I’m seeing if he’s okay, if I ask how he is they’ll get curious. He’s my half-brother after all. I think? Might as well see if he’s alive.” I whisper.

 

“He is.” Mick says. “I think?”

 

We all share a look of confusion that’s says, ‘ _is he?_ ’ then turn back to the Medbay.

 

“It alright. I know I’m not going to get any better.”

 

“Just get some rest Aldus.” Kendra said a tear sliding down her face.

 

Aldus was breathing heavily he said. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” I could barely hear him he was breathing so loud and hard. “It’s going to be okay because I know you’re going to stop him.” Aldus coughed. “I’ve wanted to avenge your deaths for so long, and now my work is going to help that happen. Thank you.” He coughed and this time, he coughed up a little blood. “There’s something I’ve wanted you to have. It’s around my neck.” Kendra lets go of his hand and gets a necklace off of his neck. It has a diamond ring on it. “It was my mother’s, yours.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Kendra says and a few tears slide down her face. “I remember it. I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

 

“It’s okay. You were great parents. At least I got to see you again-” I couldn’t hear the rest of what Aldus said because I started walking away breathing heavily. I stop walking when I enter some empty storage room and lean against a wall trying to push down my emotions. Mick and Red follow close behind.

 

“Gideon close and lock it. Don’t tell anyone what’s happening or what we’re talking about in here.”

 

“Yes Ms. Baxter.” Gideon responds as she closes the door.

 

“Len, I think it’s time to talk about it.” Mick says as he sits to the right of me. Red sits to my left.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Len getting control of my breathing but failing to hide my emotions.

 

            “Lenny, please talk to us. You don’t have to hide things from us. You never have, so please don’t start now.” Red pleads.

 

            “What do want me say?” I asks.

 

            “Don’t deny it.” Mick says.

 

“We already know what you feel.” Red says.

 

            “You know.” I say feeling my anger rise.

 

            “Yeah, we know what you feel.” Mick says.

 

            What?!? How could you possibly?

 

            “What?” I said my anger rising.

 

They know what it’s like!

 

“You know what I feel.” I said, and a lot of what I’ve been feeling from the last few hours, since I was a child, came out. “You knows what it feels like to have a psycho junkie mother, who doesn’t give a shit about you because her soulmate wasn’t your father. To not give a damn, when your father beats the crap out of you. And sometimes save him the trouble. Who once tried to smother your baby sister because she’s drunk out of her fucking mind and shouldn’t have dishonored his memory by have kids with someone who wasn’t her soulmate! Then she commits suicide because her 2 kids aren’t worth sticking around for! Then for her, in her reincarnate form, to go all ‘I love you’ and ‘your my child’ to some son she had with her soulmate, who she doesn’t even remember and had only known for a couple of hours at best!” I started shouting at some point, but frankly, I didn’t care.

 

“No.” Mick starts.

 

“But we know what it’s like to be disappointed and hurt by crap parents, who no matter how bad they are, you wish would love you.” Red said. “Remember Mick’s parents were neglectful drunks and my parents called the government on me and turned me over to them because the second I realized something was wrong with me aka the discovery of my hybrid form, they thought I was a monster.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with you and-” I start.

 

“You’re not a monster.” Mick finished.

 

“I know. You two, Lisa, and my aunt taught me that.” Red says smiling sincerely at us.

 

“Your aunt was a great woman.” Mick says.

 

“We wish we could have had the honor of meeting her.” I say.

 

“The world really loves to screw with people who don’t deserve it.” Mick states. “Damn I need a drink.”

 

“Agreed.” I say.

 

“Rip has a secret stash of aged alcohol on board. I smelled them when we got in our seats for the second jump. There is also a system of air vents big enough to be tunnels, a secret stash of vintage cereals, and another stash of action figures.”

 

“We gonna raid it before or after we off Kendra.” Mick asks.

 

“We’re not killing Kendra.” I say firmly.

 

“What? After all she put you and Lisa.” Mick says. “You know we can make it look like an accident, we might have some trouble making it convincing enough to fool an assassin, but hey, we could do it.

 

“She not Carolyn, Mick. She’s a different person. She was raised in a different time and by different people. She has different experience. Kendra is someone my mother could have been, but wasn’t. We can’t make her pay for something someone else did.” I say. “Okay?”

 

“Fine.” Mick agrees reluctantly.

 

“But say the word and we’ll kill her for you.” Red says.

 

“Thanks.” I say.

 

“Gideon unlock the door.” Red says. We all lean back in our seats against the walls, Mick and I start cleaning our guns and Red takes a nail file and sharpens her nails.

 

41 seconds later Canary and Raymond enter carrying Raymond’s suit. Canary took seat on a crate across from across from us and Raymond took the crate next to her and started working on his suit. A few minutes later Raymond accidently sets a blast off almost hitting Mick.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Mick said as Red growled loudly at Raymond.

 

“Sorry! Sorry.” Raymond shouts panicked.

 

We go back to work, but silence only last about 6 seconds, before Raymond started ranting about not being important to history.

 

“… Might as well have stayed dead, because the world doesn’t need any of us.” He looks at Sara. “You’re just a lost assassin.” He looks at us. “You 3 are just some good-for-nothing criminals.”

 

“I can live with that.” Mick says with a shrug.

 

“Well, I can’t. I can’t live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. I spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being The Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom.” Raymond says.

 

“Oh, stop whining, it’s pathetic. Newsflash the only person who decides your worth is you, so stop being a baby because some IDIOT says you’re worthless.” Red says annoyed.

 

“She’s right.” Sara says. “Rip is idiot and you’re wrong.”

 

“Are you just figuring that out?” Red snarks.

 

“Rip said that in his future were nobodies.” Sara starts ignoring Red’s comment. “But were on a mission about changing the future. If we have the power to change the world. Don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?”

 

            “For better or for worse?” I ask.

 

            “That’s a very good point.” Raymond says ignoring my comment and almost crying.

 

            I share a look with Red and Mick and we were all in agreement.

 

 

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

 

            Carter and I walk into the main room as Rip talks with Gideon.

 

            “He’s gone.” I say gaining Rip’s attention. “Our son. Or our son from a previous life. It’s all so confusing.”

 

            “I’m very sorry.” Rip says as he walks away from some wiring.

 

            “Actually you don’t get the blame for this.” I say as tears welled up in my eyes. “This was my fault. If I hadn’t insisted on being him back here, he might have died peacefully, in his sleep maybe.” Carter puts his hand on shoulder to try and comfort me.

 

            “Don’t torture yourself with incriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things can’t be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won’t be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself.”

 

            “Whether Time wants it to happen or not, we’re going to change time, erase Savage’s future, and earn our rightful place in history.” Ray says, surprising me since I didn’t know he was here or Stein, Jax, Sara, Mick, Snart, and Red.

 

            “Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates.” Stein added.

 

            “I don’t give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all.” Carter says.

 

            Agreed.

 

            “I can get down with that.” Jax says.

 

            “And our malcontents?” Stein asks the Rogues.

 

            “I like killing people.” Mick states.

 

            “Didn’t we really give them a reason?” Red stage whispers to Snart and Mick.

 

            “We’re in, for now.” Snart added.

 

            “So, how do we find this guy?” Sara asks.

 

            “Professor Boardman had a theory about that.” Rip said holding up Aldus’ notebook. “I’ve already had Gideon plot a course.” He gets in the Captain’s chair and everyone else getting into the seat they were in last time.

           

Savage is going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I want learn and grow as writer and I can't do that unless I know what I need to work. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. I don't know when I will update next.
> 
> Also for the Pilgrim episode Baby Len or Teen Len?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t own the show or characters except for the OC I made up. I don’t know when I’ll able to update. I used some lines from the show. I EDITED a line in CHAPTER THREE. If you’re interested its right before Red does her smell thing and before they go to the bar.

Red’s P.O.V.

 

Rip flew the ship out of the temporal zone and landed with a thud in a green clearing. “And we’ve arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn’t mind camouflaging us as an  
alpine meadow, perhaps?” Rip suggested. Mick leaned forward and groaned. 

“What are you complaining about?” Len asks.

“It’s not like we time jumped.” I say because honestly he was acting like we time jumped.

“I hate flying, especially in… whatever this thing is.” Mick groans.

“Where exactly are we?” Carter asks.

“We’re still in 1975, right?” Kendra asks.

“Indeed. October 19, 1975 on the Fjords of Northern Norway.” Rip says.

October 19, 1975? Why does that… Oh you have got to be kidding me! You love torturing Len don’t ya Rip!

“Sounds like a vacation.” Len says.

I look and at Len and I can tell he’s trying to distract himself from his issues.

“Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart.” Rip says trying to put himself back in the leader position and grabs a small book.

“That’s Aldus notebook.” Carter says surprised.

“Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he’s right, and if we capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn’t die in vain.” Rip said.

“Can’t we just go back and save Aldus?” Kendra asks.

“He was our son.” Carter said.

You and Carter must really want to get on Mick and my hurt list don’t you?

“Look, I’m sorry. We can’t go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex.” Rip explains.

“Which sounds way cooler than it is.” Ray adds.

“Forgetting the physics for a second, shouldn’t we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?” Sara asks.

“Finally. It’s about time someone talks about something important. Or someone.” I comment looking Carter and Kendra dead in the eye. Knowing it would piss them off. A surprised Kendra and Carter glared angrily at me. Len just smirked and Mick just smirked and let out a little laugh. Everyone else just looked at me surprised because I wasn’t being subtle about disliking them, I went at them through such a sensitive topic, and none of them have any idea why I dislike them.

“According to Gideon,” Rip started trying to defuse the situation. “There is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms.”

“Now that sounds like a vacation.” Mick says getting his ‘this is gonna be awesome’ look in his eye.

“Arms dealers and terrorists aren’t exactly our kind of people.” Len pauses and turns to Sara smirking. “But they’re the next best thing.”

Seriously, now is not the time to flirt.

“Well,” Carter says causing Len, Mick, and my smirks to drop because he was obviously going to try slamming us. “looks like you and your lapdogs get to earn your keep.”

“I’m no one’s lapdog, birdman.” Mick says annoyed.

“My powers let me turn into a wolf, not a dog.” I say stepping forward and leaning against the table, as I slowly start turning into my hybrid form. “One of the many differences is a wolf can kill its prey in seconds. And you might want to remember that we only need one of you two to kill Savage.” I say pointing my finger at Kendra and Carter, then I bare my teeth and growl at them causing them to both flinch. Len and Mick both chuckled.

“So, arms bazaar, illegal arms.” Ray quickly trying to stop something before it happens.

“Right. So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?” Kendra asks.

“The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion.” Rip explained as he started walking towards what I can only assume is the fabrication room.

“You’ve got a room that makes clothing?” Jax asks as a statement more than a question.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Rip retorts.

“All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan.” Ray stated.

Oh that so cute, Boy Scout thinks he can lead. Ha.

“Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn’t think so. I’m calling the shots.” Len states.

“Actually, I’m in charge, in case any of you have forgotten.” Rip comments.

“No, I remember. I just don’t care and let me remind you that Mick, Red, and I made it very clear in the beginning that we weren’t going to listen to you.” Len said as he, Mick and I walked ahead of Rip.

“Do I need to remind any of you that I’m a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we’re not just going to charge into the past like a bull in a china shop.” Rip started ranting clearly thinking the others would listen to him.

“Half of what you’ve told us about the mission turned out to be lies.” Mick interrupted.

“None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I’m telling you now, you are making a big mistake.” Rip warned.

“Yes, because Kendra and Carter’s past incarnations’ weren’t killed by Savage.” I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“And we didn’t already make a mistake trusting you.” Sara snaps walking towards us while glaring at Rip.

“Be back soon, Captain.” Mick adds.

We all walk into the fabrication room leaving Rip behind in the hallway. The room had 6 changing stalls, lots of empty coat racks on the walls, a few tablets built into the walls, and a weird blue circular pad on the floor with a table next to it. 

“Ok, Gideon so how do you make the clothes?” Ray asks after looking around in confusion.

“Stand on the circular pad so I can take your measurements and then select the clothing on the tablets.” Gideon says almost cheerfully.

“Fascinating.” Stein says.

“Ok, Len what’s the plan?” I ask as I turn to face him.

“Alright,” He turns to Carter and Kendra, “Savage is most likely going to be on the lookout for you two and we have no idea how many guards he’s going to have, close or hidden guards. So you guys are backup. Meaning stay outside and out of site unless we need backup. It doesn’t matter what you wear as long as you’re not seen.” He turns to Haircut. “Palmer, you give off way too much of a Boy Scout vibe to pass as terrorist, so you’re going to shrink down and be the eyes and ears. Stay out of site and only go big if necessary.” He turns to Stein and the kid. “Kid you’re sticking with the Hawks. If it goes south you two get him to Stein so they can merge. Stein you’re coming in because we may need you to pass as a weapon specialist or to sabotage a weapon or two depending on whatever the hell they have in there.” He turns to Sara, Mick, and I. “You three are going to be my muscle. Sara, Red, do either of you have any problems with being Queen Bee, if it’s necessary?” 

“I’ll do it, but only if it’s necessary.” Sara sighs.

“Have I ever had a problem with being Queen Bee before?” I say smirking. I hold my hands up and say. “Don’t worry I’ll be Queen Bee.”

“What’s a Queen Bee?” Palmer asks, actually rising his hand. 

“Queen Bee is what a person is called when his or her part of the job is to seduce, distract, gain the trust, get access to a place and or information and or get something we require off the target’s person. He’s asking Sara and or Red to do it because in this part in history people were really sexist and a lot of women weren’t apart of the big bad criminal deals. And given that it’s the 70’s and in our time people still aren’t so accepting of people into the same sex. The extremely large male population of the bazaar is way more likely to fall prey to women than guys.” Mick says surprising everyone but me and Len since Mick has kind of let everyone else think he’s an idiot and he just explained the thought process of a genius to some geniuses.

“Exactly.” Len says.

“Sadly, society has been less accepting of people who don’t fit into what society thinks they should be, so the “Queen Bee” plan should work as long as Ms. Lance and or Ms. Baxter don’t get…” Stein pauses looking for word that won’t get him killed. “distract by said target.” Stein says. 

“I’m a lesbian and this is not my first time being Queen Bee, I’ll be fine and Sara is a trained assassin, do you really think she’ll get distracted easily?” I say before turning and stepping on to the pad. “Okay, Gideon, scan away.” 

 

Mick’s P.O.V.

 

Len, Red, Canary, Stein, Raymond in Stein’s pocket, and I walk up to the warehouse where the bazaar is at, after spending 15 minutes getting Jax to agree to stay with the Hawks and 10 minutes changing. Len was now in some black colored suit. Sara was dressed some denim thing and brown heels. Red was now in tight black pants, black heels, and some weird button up red V-neck. Stein was dressed like he was trying be cool well giving a lecture. 

Sure… no one’s going to notice an academic wondering around.

I’m dressed pretty much the same, but as Red put it, “Much less firemen-y.” I’m not really sure what that means but I’m taking it as a compliment. 

“Looks like they’re checking credentials. And we don’t any.” Sara says.

“We got this.” I state with confidence.

“Trust us.” Red says.

Len bumped into a guy stealing his credentials and then pushing him away saying. “Excuse you.” 

We spot a guard and Red turns to Len, smirking evilly and asks. “Queen Bee?”

Len and I smirk, he nods in agreement. “Queen Bee.” Len hands Red the credentials and she quickly slips them into her bra causing Stein to look uncomfortable  
and confused.

We tried walking passed the guard, but he steps in front of us and he asks. “IDs’?” Len looked impatient, annoyed, and like he was the guard’s superior in every way. He turned to Red. 

“Is there a problem?” Stein asks moving forward to face the guard.

What is this crazy old fart doing? 

“I don’t like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of ‘Scimitar’. The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963.” Canary, Red, and I share a smirk. “Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Konig Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line? You don’t want to doubt me.” Stein said clearly pissed and managing to scare the guard. The guard let us in.

I throw an arm around Stein and says. “You’re a special kind of crazy. I like it.”

“Me too.” Red says.

“We’re in.” Len says to the rest of the team through a communication device. We walk into the warehouse and find it’s filled with armed weapons and terrorists.

“I can already smell the burning building.” Red says causing me to chuckle.

“So why don’t I get to play terrorist?” Jax asked for the thousandth time causing me to groan. 

“This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fireworks.” Len explains, again. “Savage’ll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on him, hang back. We’ll boost him once this is all over. Red, go eyes and ears.” Red nods and walks off. “Now spilt up and see if you can find him.”

Len and I cover the left side while Stein and Canary take the right. We look around for 9 minutes and don’t find any sign of him, which is bad sense the auction starting soon.

“Any sign of him?” Carter asks. 

“No.” Len says simply.

“He’s not here, boss.” I say.

“Guys regroup now.” Red says suddenly through the comms as she came into view. “I found Savage. We can’t get him. Aldus’ notebook was wrong he’s not buying he’s-” 

“If I could have your attention.” A man on stage interrupts just as the 5 of us had regrouped. “Thank you all for coming. I promise it will be well worth your time.” As Savage walked on stage and the nuclear war head was brought up as well. 

“He’s the seller.” Sara states.

“We need to leave as soon as possible. Savage has a crazy amount of muscle and they’re everywhere, we won’t be able to get him. I got his scent.” She subtly shows us a plastic bag with an ancient throwing knife in it and then swiftly hides it. “We can get him after the bazaar. But we won’t be able to grab him if we’re recognized by his guards.” Red says. 

“This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing 1 megaton of TNT. Shall we begin our bidding at $100 million?” The man next to Savage called out. A gun went off. “$105 million?” Another gun went off. The auctioneer continues as a man goes up to Savage.

“You listening?” I ask. 

“Already on it.” Red responded. A few seconds later her eyes widen. “He’s on to us. We’ve been made.”

“No we can blend in. We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air.” Stein says and I did.

“That’s 125 million.” The auctioneer said.

“130 million?” There were no gun shots.

“Guys what happening?” Canary questions.

“They’re not bidding.” Len answers getting really suspicious.

No really I hadn’t noticed.

“Sold!” The auctioneer shouted.

“Congratulations, Professor. You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon.” I say patting him on the back.

A man in a gray suit walked up to us. “Well, well, we seem to have a new player. But you seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?”

“As a few seconds ago, I’m a nuclear power.” Stein fires back.

“Yet I don’t know you or your organization, and I know everyone.” The suit said.

“Watch it.” Red says as we move in between Stein and the Suit.

“Back off.” I say.

“Watch your tone and control your woman.” Suit orders like he has ANY power over us.

Oh, this guy is so getting his ass kicked!

“Is there some sort of problem here?” Savage says walking up to us.

“Yeah, the Master Race here is starting to piss me off.” I say. 

Len pushes me and Red back a bit to try and keep us from doing anything stupid. “We’re just going to get our nuclear warhead and be on our way.” Len says.

“Not without paying first.” The auctioneer states.

“And after I kick this sexist pig’s good for shit ass.” Red said giving the Suit one hell of a death glare, leaving no question who she meant.

Well, the Suit is going to enter a world of pain and I pity the guy who tries to stand in Red’s way.

“And,” The professor starts pulling Red back a bit. “once we’ve validated that the warhead’s operational. Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device.” Stein said.

This era. Well our cover wasn’t blown before it was now.

Red and Canary both muttered “Idiot.” At the same time.

“This era?” Savage asked with a knowing look on his face.

“Figure of speech.” Stein says obviously lying.

“I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on.” We heard Jax say to Kendra and Carter threw the comms.

“Change of plans.” Savage shouts to everyone else in the room as he backs away. “I’ll provide a 25% discount to the discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these men.” Savage finishes pointing at us.

“Can I burn some stuff now?” I ask Len.

“I wish you would.” Len states simply. So I use my gun to set a couple barrels on fire at the same time Red punched Master Race in the chest, sending him flying  
across the room, causing all hell to break loose.

Len and I went back to back and fired our guns at everything that wasn’t our crew. Canary grabbed 2 pipes and were using them as weapons. The Hawks flew in with Jax so he and Stein could merge and Palmer has flown out of Stein’s pocket. I heard a howl and the screams of scared men a few minutes later. Meaning Red is kicking ass in her wolf form. Two guys try to shot me from behind but each is quickly taken down. One by Len’s gun, the other tackled by a red wolf that rips the gunman’s throat out before he could scream.

“Thanks.” I say to them. They both nod their heads in acknowledgement before we get back into the fight.

“Guys, we have an active nuclear bomb here!” Canary calls through the comm link.

Oh this keeps getting better and better.

“Ray! What did you do?” Sara yells.

“I didn’t do anything. It must have a fail-safe.” Ray explains whatever their talking about something.

“Professor, Jax, we need you!” Canary shouts through the comms. I soon saw Firestorm flying out the warehouse doors carrying the bomb. The fight went on for another 3 minutes and ended with the enemies’ unconscious, dead, severely injured and or by some miracle, those who managed to escape.

“The warehouse is clear, is the bomb taking care of?” Len asks through the comm link. 

“Yeah.” Jax says breathing heavily. “We took care of it.”

“Red, Mick, you guys okay?” Len asks.

“Yeah, you have eyes on Red?” I ask.

“No.” Len answers.

We both called Red a few times and Red, in wolf form, blood on her mouth and her paws, walked up to us, limping slightly on her back right paw. 

“I got it, my jackets will cover more than yours.” I say, since Len’s suit jacket will barely cover Red at all. I put my jacket over Red and she started to turn back into her human form screaming slightly. She quickly put her arms in the jacket and zipped it up and rolled up the sleeves.

“I’m fine, do you guys know where the plastic bagged knife is?” Red says before trying to wipe some of the blood off her face, but ended up spreading it around  
with the blood on her hands. Len and I look at each other and it was obvious we didn’t know. “Great. Come on, it’s probably with my clothes.” 

 

Raymond’s P.O.V.

 

I fly back to the ship with Firestorm, Kendra, and Carter. Sara and the Rogues walked in the bay shortly after we arrived and Professor Stein and Jax unmerged. The Rogues had an amused and knowing looks on each of their faces. The Rogues and Sara seemed completely okay with Red wearing, what appears to be, nothing but Mick’s jacket, well blood is on her face, hair, hands, feet, and the jacket. 

“Come on.” Red says walking past us seeming completely obvious or ignoring our shocked and confused faces. “Let’s get Rip’s yelling and attempt to put himself back into the leadership position over with.”

“What are you… why are… where… what?” I try fail to ask what happened to her clothes and why she’s covered in blood.

“Man, you were being serious when you said your clothes got destroyed when you turned into a wolf.” Jax says.

“What?” I say confused.

“Unlike Firestorm, who clothes somehow stay unharmed, before and after unmerging and the Hawk’s wings somehow don’t destroy their shirts when they pop or sprout out. When my body transforms into a wolf, my clothes do not survive.”

“Okay.” Kendra says uncomfortably. 

We walk in silence for two minutes before we reach the main deck and the second we get there, I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Well, I’m really glad you were the one calling the shots.” I say.

“I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with PLO.” Snart explained.

“You let your ego endanger our entire mission.” Carter adds agreeing with Snart.

“No, Mr. Rory and Ms. Baxter’s tempers got completely out of control.” Stein said trying to push the blame away from himself.

“I thought we were friends, Professor.” Mick says.

“Of course, your superiority complex would keep you from accepting responsibility for your mistakes, your ego caused and you decide to blame the people who tried to stop you from getting your ass kicked.” Red snapped angrily. 

“At least there’s one less nuclear bomb on the planet.” Kendra said trying to keep the peace. 

“Here, here.” Rip starts walking out of his office clapping. “Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team.”

“We don’t need the element of surprise. We know he’s in Norway, so let’s find him-” Carter starts before Rip interrupts.

“Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you had listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline.” Rip said annoyed.

“What are you talking about?” Kendra asked. 

“While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation…” Rip states.

“You’re welcome, Norway.” Mick and Red said at the same time.

“Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?” Rip asked.

What? 

I look down at my suit and quickly notice a part of my suit missing!

Oh boy! I just destroyed the future! 

“Whoops.” I say. 

“I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms is ‘whoops’ slang for ‘oh shit’?” Gideon asks causing Red to laugh.

“Yes. Dr. Palmer seemed to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline.” Rip states.

“Come again?” Len asks.

“Armed with Dr. Palmer’s future technology, Savage’s engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975-” Rip says.

“Wait.” Red interrupted. “Why didn’t you just use the comms to tell us to grab the tech well we still at the warehouse before Savage’s crony got there?”

“That’s…” Rip pauses clearly not having thought of that. “Not important.” He turned towards the holo-table. “This is now the current 2016 Central City.” He  
pushes a button and shows us Central City 2016.

What?


	6. Chapter 6

Raymond’s P.O.V.

 

“I don’t get it, what’s wrong with 2016 Central City?” Sara says pointing to the holo-table which was showing us what appeared to be the same Central City as we left it.

“What?” Rip said looking shocked. “Gideon, what changed, how is it fixed? Can you show the forecast of what Central City 2016 looked like during the fight?”

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon said and the holo-gram changed to a destroyed and burning city. 

“So we will save the future?” I ask still kind of confused.

“No. You see when something changes in the timeline. Uh… the timeline… it’s like cement it needs time to become permanent. It’s uncertain. The burning Central City was a forecast of what could happen. Meaning it wouldn’t change back to normal until we got the piece of tech back.” Rip explained.

“So, how is the future safe?” Jax asked.

“Actually.” Red says sitting up straight. “We can answer that.”

Wait. When did Mick, Snart, and Red sit down?

“Wait we’re telling them, I thought we were waiting for them to figure it out themselves, which they kind of did already, we can discuss the bet later, or for the vein in Rip and or Ray’s head to pop.” Mick stage-whispered to Red and Len, not even moving from his slouched position in the chair. 

“We decided that before the whole burning Central City future. Plus we can rub it in Ray and Rip’s face for about 2 weeks.” Snart says sitting up straight.

“What?” I say. The Rogues shared a look and Snart nods.

“The number 1 rule of not being caught in a place you’re not supposed to be, or it being known that you were there, is to not leave any evidence behind.” Red stated as she walked to the holo-table. “As you all know my clothes were destroyed when I turned into a wolf, so I lost the scent sample of Savage. So when I turned back into my human form, Mick, Len and I went looking around for my clothes and we found some idiot poking at the remains of my bra. He made a very sexist move on me, so I kicked him very hard where the sun doesn’t shine, broke his nose, and threw said jackass out a window. Then we collected my clothes and put them in a barrel and set them on fire. We weren’t able to find the throwing knife with Savage’s scent on it. But we saved these.” Red then pulled out about 10 wallets. “What we stole from of the terrorists. And we also took a little something out of the jackass’ pocket.” Then Red waved her hand and gestured to what Snart was getting out of his jacket pocket. 

My tech!

“The piece of future tech Palmer was stupid enough to lose.” Snart said before he tossed me the piece of tech and I caught it after almost dropping it. 

“You’re welcome idiot!” Mick said pointing at me and then pointed his finger into the air. “You’re welcome 2016!” 

“Never leave evidence behind unintentionally.” Snart started. “If you intentionally leave evidence behind make sure it can’t be used against you or won’t in some way bite you in the ass.”

“Why would someone leave evidence behind intentionally?” I say.

“Good one.” Red laughed. “Wait your being serious.” Red says in disbelief and then explained. “You leave evidence behind to 1: frame someone, 2: take credit for the crime, and or 3: mess with the people trying to catch you. Possibly cops-” 

“FBI-” Snart continued. 

“CIA-” Mick continued. 

“Interpol. Duh.” Red finished.

“Wait, you guys actually like having arrest warrants on your heads.” Jax says.

“Aw. Yeah.” Mick said smirking.

“Duh.” Red smiled like it was obvious.

“What can I say when the badges are on the lookout for you and know your face it makes it a challenge, and that gives it a certain… kick to it.” Snart says smirking.

“Taking something right from under their noses, even when their kicked into high gear and expecting you. It’s thrilling.” Red says.

“If we wanted to, the places we have robbed would have never known we were there.” Mick said.

“Wait minute,” Rip said clearly confused. “You guys have arrest warrants on each of you-”

“Don’t forget Lisa.” Red interrupts. 

“in over a dozen countries and states-” 

“Several of which think we’re dead.” Mick interrupted Rip this time. 

“because you wanted to!” Rip finished

“Aside from a misunderstanding with the punishments in a country where Red, Lisa, Len, and I willingly got arrested and ended up staked to a fire ant hill, buck naked, with our privates covered in honey.” Mick admits with no shame what’s so ever. 

“It was a really big misunderstanding of the punishments.” Red said laughing softly.

“And the arrest warrant the 4 of us got on our heads in that small part of Russia after getting into some 3 day drunken haze. Which I still can’t believe we didn’t get arrested during.” Snart admits also with no shame.

Red then said something in Russian, which based on her face was amusing.

“And aside from a few times we got caught when starting out and only 2 failed professional jobs. Everything else completely intentional.” We all looked at the Rogues with looks of confusion, and slightly disturbed, for many reasons. The Rogues just looked like they weren’t embarrassed or ashamed, at all.

“Are we going to stand here all day?” Red says now looking bored, breaking the silence that has filled the last two minutes. “Or are we going to get our rooms and am I going to be able to wash off the blood. It’s getting itchy.” 

“Yes, yes.” Rip says awkwardly, shaking his head. “Gideon direct Ms. Baxter to the washroom and everyone else to their quarters. Get unpacked, train, help locate Savage, or something. Just don’t break the timeline or the ship.” Rip finishes before walking into his office.

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon says. “Ms. Baxter would you like me to direct you to the washroom before or after everyone select your quarters?” 

“After we chose our rooms, please and thank you Gideon.” Red answers quickly.

“Follow the blue lights everyone.” Gideon says and then blues light appear by one of the doors. We grabbed our bags followed them to the left, down a hallway, and another left leading us to a dead end hallway with 4 doors on each side, but the door at the end of the hallway was not lit up. Gideon flashed blue lights above each of the 8 doors. “These are the crew’s quarters, each are identical, can be customized to your likings, and can have multiple beds. The door at the end of the hallway that does not have a blue light above it, is the restroom. It has 3 toilet stalls, 3 showers stalls, 3 sinks, and several cabinets for toiletries. Do any of you need anything else?”

“No and thanks Gideon.” Sara said.

“Your welcome.” Gideon turned off the blue lights as she finished.

“I’m not sharing.” Red says before taking the second room on the left.

“Ditto.” Mick says taking the first room on the left.

“I didn’t like cellmates, I’m not doing roommates.” Snart says taking the third on the left.

“Kendra and I could take the room-”

“What?” Kendra interrupted Carter. “No, we are not sharing a room.” She said firmly.

Wait, aren’t they a couple? Maybe Kendra isn’t ready for sharing a living space with him yet. Which is weird, since they have been together for 4,000 years.

“Dude,” Red started as she walked out of her room with a small bag in her hands as she walked to the bathroom. “Seriously, you’re a different person in each lifetime, so just because you hooked up in a few, doesn’t mean you’re going hook up in everyone. It doesn’t mean you don’t get to choose who you love.” She finished before the door to the bathroom closed. 

Wait did Red, who made it beyond clear she doesn’t like Kendra, even threaten to kill her, just give her amazing advice?

“I’m willing to share.” I offer breaking the slight silence that followed Red’s statement. 

“That’s alright Mr. Palmer-” Professor Stein says. 

“It’s Doctor.” I try.

“But Jefferson and I can share-”

“No way, Gray.” Jax interrupts his partner this time. “I already have you in my head and body, literally. No offence. But I need my own space.” Jax reasoned and Professor Stein seemed to understand.

Good point. I probably would too, in that situation.

“I can share with Kendra, if you want to share.” Sara says walking into the hallway.

“Sure.” Kendra says following Sara into the forth room on the left. 

“Does it matter to any of you what room you have?” I ask causing Carter to stop staring longingly at Kendra’s door.

“No.” Jax said shaking his head.

“I don’t have specific living requirement.” Professor Stein said.

“No.” Carter says before walking into the directly across from Kendra’s.

“Yeah it didn’t matter at all.” Jax says sarcastically as he went into the first room on the right.

“I’ll see you in a bit Mr. Palmer.” Professor Stein said as he went into the second room on the right.

“It’s Doctor-” I was cut off by the door closing. “So I guess its door number 3.” I say to no one as I go to my room.

 

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

“Sure.” I say as I follow Sara into the forth room on the right side. Its only has one bed coming out of the center wall and some screen with trees on it. No drawers or closet or anything else for that matter.

“Alright Gideon, where is the second bed and where are the drawers and or closet?” Sara asks. Gideon then pulled the bed into the wall and then a bed on the   
both left and right side of the room, both made, came out. Then a very large dresser made for 2 people came out from where the original bed was and a closest on each side of the dresser opened.

“Woah.” I say.

“I’ll take the left side.” Sara says putting her bag on the bed and started unpacking. I put my bag on the bed right side and followed suit. After 5 minutes I was still unpacking my clothes and Sara had finished unpacking a verity of weapons and clothes and was now polishing said weapons. Sara was the first to break the silence. “So how are you doing with Aldus’ death?” Not even looking up from her weapon. 

“I’m doing okay.” I say trying to keep a brave face.

No, I let my son die, I failed to protect my son. He trusted me and I failed him. I didn’t even remember him. 

“You know what Red said was true. You’re a different person now. The way you grow up, you’re life experiences make you who are. How you think of something changes. Your perspective changes. Who you are changes. Who Aldus’ mother was and who you are now, was and is a good person. You didn’t remember Aldus and he was way older than, but you still took him in as your own. You protected him the best you could, like a mother does. You let him see a mother’s love one more time and you gave him a chance to say goodbye. You didn’t fail him. You gave him peace. You did good, Kendra.” Sara says before putting her knife away and walking out of the room.

It doesn’t change the fact that he’s gone, but at least I gave him peace. That it still feels like somethings missing.

I finished unpacking and went to see Aldus’ body. I get to the Med-bay and his body is gone.

“Gideon, where is Aldus’ body?” I ask slightly panicked.

“Professor Boardman’s body is in Cryogenic Storage until he can be given a proper burial.” Gideon answered.

“Okay, thank you. Gideon, are there any of Aldus’ belongings anywhere else on the ship?” I ask knowing it was a long shot but I just wanted to be close to him and a personal item was close as I was getting.

“Captain Hunter is currently in possession of Professor Boardman’s research on Savage and Professor Boardman’s jacket is in Captain Hunter’s office.” Gideon answers.

“Thank you Gideon.” I say. I walk to the main room to and the Rogues, including a fully dressed, clean, red lipped KC, and Sara appeared to be trying to play a card game on the chairs well Rip, Jax, Stein, and Ray were trying to talk to them. I walk into Rip’s office and I saw Carter was already there pulling something out of Aldus’ jacket. “Hey.” He turns his head towards me.

“Hey. How are you doing with..?” Carter leads off clearly meaning Aldus’ death.

“Ok. I’m doing ok. Even though it was in a past life, it still feels like missing.” I tell him honestly.

“I know what you mean.” Carter says looking down.

“What’s that?” I ask pointing to the paper in his hand.

“I found it in his pocket.” He says as he hands me a newspaper clipping. The headline said ‘Antiquities Sold to Private Collector’ and under it was a picture of an ancient dagger that triggered something in me.

“I’ve seen this knife before.” 

I was standing in front of Carter in a bedroom and we were both in ancient Egyptian clothing. He was handing me the knife. Then the knife was on a table.

The flashes ended and I was back on the time ship. I know the knife was more important than that.

What was it? Why is it…? The first time we died!

“This is the knife that Savage used to kill us. In our first life.” I say.

 

Raymond’s P.O.V.

 

“For the last time Rip I don’t have Savage’s scent memorized.” Red sighed annoyed. “Memorizing a scent can take hours, I only had 2 minutes.” 

“But, what the whole Carter’s breathe thing, you were never near Carter yet you told us what he had eaten in the last few days.” I say.

“That’s because I had time to look into all your scents and there weren’t any over powering smells. There where over 200 sweaty men at the bazaar and don’t even get me started on the smells that where in Savage’s office. It was a miracle I was able to find Savage’s scent at all. That’s why I grabbed the scent sample. If I smelt his scent again I could probably recognize it, after about 10 minutes. To memorize a scent when that person isn’t present, I would need something with purely their scent on it. Without that object it would take about 40 minutes of uninterrupted concentration, in a spot where his scent dominates to track him and incase it wasn’t obvious the bazaar won’t work.” Red all but snapped.

“Gideon are you sure you can’t find if Savage is in a hotel or going to an airport or something?” Rip asked.

“I’m sorry I can’t find any records of Savage in this time.” Gideon answered. 

“We found something.” Kendra said as she and Carter walked out of Rip’s office. “Aldus was carrying this when he was killed.” Kendra handed Rip a newspaper clipping. “It’s an article about an Egyptian dagger.”

“One Savage used to kill us.” Carter says.

“In Central City we learned objects associated with the night of ours deaths can also be used to kill Savage.” Kendra explained.

“According to Aldus’ notes, the daggers needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it.” Carter finished.

“What does the incantation say?” Stein asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t read the language.” Kendra admitted.

“It’s okay. I’ll help you remember.” Carter said before they both left the room.

“Splendid. Now, as for the dagger…” Rip started.

“You need someone to steal it.” I concluded.

“Okay, fine. I’ll do it.” Snart said as he took the article from Rip. “Article says it was purchased by some Russian douchebag named Sasha Mahnovski.” Snart read.

“I’ll go with you.” I volunteer.

“I already got 2 partners.” Snart says glaring at me.

“Who I trust even less than you.” I say looking at the Rogues.

“Hey, we’re professional thieves, we don’t need some goodie, goodie, boy scout to mess up the job.” Red said.

“Look, you’re more than welcome to go with them.” Rip interrupted. “Just don’t take along any of your future tech.” The Rogues shared another look and Snart sighed. 

“Fine, Haircut can come, but only if he does whatever the hell we say.” Snart says with each of the Rogues giving a smirk that’s promises trouble and that I will regret this.

“Okay.” I say before the Rogues leave the room. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Sara says bluntly before I go and change out of my ATOM suit.

What have I gotten myself into?

 

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

I saw at the screen with information about the dagger and I know that I know this, I just can’t remember. I feel that buzzing I felt with Aldus and the other times I remembered. 

Why I do I get a smaller version of the buzzing when I look at Snart. It’s kind of like what I feel when recognize something from my past life.

“Carter.” I say. 

“Yeah.”

“Did we know Snart in a past life?” I ask clearly surprising him.

“What? No, not that I know of or remember. Why do you ask?”

“It’s… A few times when I looked at Snart I have gotten this really faint buzzing in my head, it’s like a really dulled down version of the buzzing I got when I met Aldus, a person we knew from a past life. If we didn’t know him in a past life why do you think I get the buzzing in my head?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Maybe he reminds you of someone we met in our past lives, or maybe he’s a descendant of someone we once knew and you just recognize the family resemblance or something. I really don’t know. But as far as I know we didn’t know him in any past lives.” Carter says.

“Okay, I’ll see if I can figure out why later.” I say, those possibilities not feeling right, before looking down at the screen.

“Okay, just concentrate Kendra.” Carter said.

 

Red’s P.O.V.

 

Len, Mick, Haircut, and I arrive at the house just after dark and we started to scope the place out.

“I’m seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue.” Len says in heist mood.

“I don’t see any smoke alarms.” Mick says excited.

“I smell and hear at least 3 armed guards on the perimeter.” I say.

“So stay close.” Len ordered.

“Right, boss.” Mick said. Then Ray started walking towards the house. “What the hell are you-”

“I recognize the security system. My parents had the exact one. I’ll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say ‘breaking and entering’ there.” He says as he finishes messing with the dummy box. “We’re in.” He finished happily as we glared at him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Mick said annoyance dipping from his voice.

“Why’s that?” Ray questions confused.

“Because you just tapped into a dummy box, which meaning.” Len starts

“Those guards are going to be here.” I continue.

“Quicker than you can say ‘rookie mistake’.” Mick finishes as the 3 guards appear.

“Put your hands up.” One of the guards say. Mick, Len, and I put our hands up turned around and punched them unconscious. We turn towards Ray and he just shrugs. 

We go into the house and find a room with 6 glass cases holding ancient objects.

“Found it.” Ray says walking up to the case holding the dagger. “Is there a trick to opening the case?” He asks before Mick and I, each smash 3 of the cases scaring Ray. “What are you doing? Grab the dagger and let’s go.” 

“Raymond, you don’t break into a candy store and steal one gumball.” Len explains to Haircut.

“You guys grab the goodies, Red and I will find the safe.” Mick says as we head upstairs and I use my nose to smell for anything worth stealing.

“$20 says Raymond messes this hold thing up bad enough that we could get arrested.” I say.

“Try and stop us from stealing anything other than the dagger yes, mess up big enough for jail time, no. $20 says he tries to stop us and it’s not bad enough for jail.” Mick says.

“Deal.” I say as I move the picture frame that was hiding the safe. I press my ear to the metal to listen for clicks as I start turning the lock. A few seconds later there was a loud crash and an alarm started going off.

“What the hell?” Mick asks as we share a look and run downstairs. “What the hell happened?” As we see Ray and Len in a cage that covered the area of the glass   
cases.

“How did this even happen?” I ask.

Then Len says “It’s this idiot’s fault.” as Ray says “Your partner’s fault.”

“I told you Palmer was gonna screw up the job.” I say to Mick and he hands me $20 bucks. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have brought him.” Mick states.

“Agreed, but we got bigger problems. I need you to find the fuse box and.” Len started to say.

“Trigger a system default.” Mick finishes. “This ain’t over.” Mick says threatening Palmer before leaving the room to find the fuse box.

“Can’t you just-” I started to ask pointing to his cold gun.

“No, then he would know it was us, we need to get out another way.” Len says.

“Seriously Haircut you had to invite the cops.” I complain.

Nobody messes with my job and gets away with it.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Ray said. 

“Yeah, because a master thief would so be stupid enough to trigger an alarm he already knew about.” I snap.

“Enough you and Mick can crush Palmer after we get out of here.” Len says before he opens the control box and starts rewiring it.

“How’d you know about that?” Haircut asks.

“When I was a kid, my dad brought me along on jobs. I had little hands, I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like rewiring a security system.” Len explained. 

What, why is Len telling this idiot anything?

“In another life, you could’ve been an electrical engineer.” Ray stated. 

“Guess I dodged a bullet.” Len said 

“You think we want to be like you?” I say.

“You guys make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing.” Ray said not understanding.

“You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world.” Len explained. 

“Robbing banks for a living… I suppose that’s more important?” Ray asked. 

“It’s sure as hell more satisfying.” Len says.

“Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal.” Ray says.

“No, it makes me a survivor. And there’s going to come a day when you wish you were one too.” Len stated 

“And our survivor senses made us smart enough to know that if we JUST took the dagger that could kill Savage, he would know it was us. But if we took everything of value he would think it was a regular robbery.” I explain causing Raymond to have that look on his face that says I’m idiot. 

I hear footsteps and sniff. I smell Mick being held at gunpoint by a familiar scent.

“We got company and he’s holding Mick at gunpoint. I think it’s Savage. Turn the comms on.” I say before slipping into the shadows of the house and I barely   
saw Len turn his comms on.

“We got a slight problem. The owner just came home. You’re not going to believe who it is.” Mick said as Savage as dragged him into the room where Len and   
Ray are trapped and I start memorizing Savage’s scent.

“We meet again. Oh I’m grateful for another opportunity to kill you.” Savage said as Mick struggled to break his hold. “Stop struggling. I’ve had 4,000 years of   
training in every hold and pressure point known. But you already know that, don’t you? That I’m immortal.” 

“I’m going to kill you anyway. That’s promise.” Leonard said firmly giving the immortals one hell of a death glare.

“Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity? No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I’ve yet to do.   
You travelled here from some point in the future.” Savage explained.

“Catches on fast, this guy.” Ray said.

“Visitors from another time.” Savage states before knocking Mick unconscious. I started moving to attack but Len subtly signal me wait a little bit, I did and   
moved back into the shadows thinking of extremely painful ways to make Savage pay. 

“You won’t be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face.” Ray threatened.

“Oh, why wait?” Savage said walking over to Mick and picking up his comms. “A communications device of some sort, I imagine. Please. Contact your friends. I’m looking forward to seeing at least two of them again.” Savage tossed to device to Raymond who gave it to Len, who activated it. 

“I’ll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He’s really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends.” Len   
said before ending the transmission. 

Then Len gives me the signal and I turn into my hybrid form. I charge at Savage full force. Crashing into his side causing him to fly a few feet as I sink my claws   
into the front and back of his rips trapping his arm and my teeth into his shoulder, before crashing into the floor.

“Argh!” he screamed in pain. “Get off me, you beast!” he shouted before using his free arm to punch some painful pressure point on my neck.

“Arrggh!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the show or characters except for the OC I made up. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I hope to update again soon.

Sara’s P.O.V.

 

 _“We got a slight problem. The owner just came home. You’re not going to believe who it is.”_ Mick says coming out of nowhere. I look at Stein and Jax in confusion. Kendra, and Carter walk in sharing the same confused look.

 

              _“We meet again. Oh I’m grateful for another opportunity to kill you.”_ Savage said.

 

              “Gideon? What’s that?” I ask.

 

              “Mr. Snart has turned on his comms and Captain Hunter is getting ready to fly the ship to their location.” Gideon says. The 5 of us head to the main deck.

 

              _“Stop struggling. I’ve had 4,000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known. But you already know that don’t you? That I’m immortal.”_ Savage states.

 

              _“I’m going to kill you anyway. That’s promise.”_ Snart said.

 

              _“Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity? No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I have yet to do. You travelled here from some point in the future.”_ Savage explains. Rip was already in his chair and getting ready to fly and the five of us sat down and strapped in the chairs.

 

              _“Catches on the fast, this guy.”_ Ray states.

 

              _“Visitors from another time.”_ Savage says. Then a grunt over the comms.

 

              “ _You won’t be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face.”_ Ray threatens.

 

              _“Oh, why wait? A communications device of some sort, I imagine. Please. Contact your friends. I’m looking forward to seeing at least two of them again.” Savage said. A short pause follows._

 

              _“I’ll make this short.”_ Snart starts, much to my relief. _“The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He’s really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends,”_ Snart states, rage dripping from his voice. No sound came from over the comms.

 

              _“Argh!”_ Savage screams. _“Get off me, you beast!”_

 

 _“Arrggh!”_ A feminine animalistic voice screams.

 

              “Hurry!” Stein shouts.

 

Len’s P.O.V.

 

 

              “Arrggh!” Red screams as she falls off of Savage. They both get up quickly and Red gives him a solid right hook and follows with a left hook, splitting his lip. Savage tried to punch but Red catches it. Red tries to punch but Savage catches her punch and head-buttes her. “Argh!” Red stumbles back a few feet. Savage swings at Red, she ducks and grabs his arm mid-swing and through him over her shoulder. Smashing Savage against a wall, breaking to boards of wood. Red roars.

“At least now we don’t need to worry about evidence.” Red growled, looking me in the eye for a spilt second on the word evidence, before she continues.

 

              My cold gun.

 

              I quickly take my cold gun out and put it on its lowest setting, so the bars would turn to ice that could shatter and I start freezing the bars as Red keeps talking.

 

              “Now we can make your death as messy as we want.”

 

              “Ha. I’m immortal, you can’t kill me.” As Savage gets up laughing pulling a long knife, almost sword, out of his jacket.

 

              “Oh, I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to kick the crap out of you as much as possibly before Khufu and Chay-ara kill you.” Red growled. Savage gives her a death glare at that and charges at her, swinging the knife so it almost takes her head. Luckily Red ducks. “Oh, sour spot.” Red says smirking. Savage tries to decapitate her again and tries to slash her chest, barely nicking her jacket. “What’s a matter,” Red slips behind a column as Savage nearly cut all the way through. Red peaks her head out and smirks suggestively. “Mad you don’t know how… flexible she is?” Savage swung at her stomach, but Red twisted out of the way and slips behind Savage, kicking his knee out, and grabs a sword off a nearby display. Savage quickly recovered and swings at Red, but she blocks. “Well, I’m glad I went through that weapons phrase.” They push off each other and continue fighting. After a couple swings, Savage’s sword is blocked by a high block. “Bet you wish Chay-ara went through a phrase where she’d do you.”

 

              Wow, you really want to piss him off.

 

              “Argh!” Savage screams as he pushes Red into the wall behind her and starts punching her. Red stood there taking it.

 

              “What’s she doing?” Ray whispers, obviously panicking.

 

              “She’s hurting him to slow him down, right now she’s getting his adrenalin going, so he’ll be too exhausted to hold his own against the Hawks.” I answer as I move to freeze the third bar, knowing the others can hear me.

 

              Savage slowed down his punches taking pleasure in hitting her, thinking she was down. Red grabs his fists and spits the blood from her mouth into his face and head-butts him. Then expanding her claws slashing at his face with both hands. Then Red kicks Savage right in the crotch, hard enough that I cringe.

“Argh!” Savage screamed falling to his knees.

 

             “That’s gotta hurt.” Ray says face also cringing, putting a hand over his groin.

 

              No, really, I couldn’t tell captain obvious.

 

              “You really should have worn a cup.” Red says shaking her head. Then plunges her claws into his stomach. “I would stab you in the lung but then there wouldn’t be any fun left for the Hawks.” Red snarls, spitting more blood into his face. “Aarrggh!” She screams suddenly. Blood starts dripping from her month, releasing her grip on Savage falling to floor, revealing a knife in her stomach.

 

              “Red!” I yell and momentarily stop freezing the bars. Ray gasps. I start freezing the bars again.

 

              Hold on Red, hold on Red.

 

              Savage steps closer to Red and starts kicking her, pushing her across the floor. Red dug her claws into the floor stopping the movement and taking the hits.

 

              “Hey! Stop it!” Raymond yells drawing Savage’s attention away from Red and towards us.

 

              “You’re an idiot, Palmer.” I say extremely pissed.

 

              “Drop the gun or the girl dies,” Savage says grabbing Red by her hair and lifting her to her knees. I drop the cold gun and quickly kick it away. “Your friend is right. If you wanted to escape you should have stayed quiet.” Savage smirks and starts walking towards Mick.

 

              “You couldn’t have kept your mouth shut a little longer.” I basically growl.

 

              “Why and let him kill her?” Ray asks.

 

              “Red’s a hell of a lot tougher than she looks and because we can so help her from in here.” I say the last part sarcastically

 

              “I have the situation under control,” Red says breathing heavily. Savage was holding both Red, by her hair, and the unconscious Mick by his jacket collar on their knees. “More or less.” Red says at our unbelieving faces, breathing better, blood no longer dripping from her mouth as she suddenly, almost unnoticeably, removes the knife from her stomach.

 

              “Why aren’t you a tough one?” Savage says curiously, obviously aware that with a wound like that she should be bleeding out and coughing up blood. Red would be if it wasn’t for her healing ability.

 

             “Is that what your mama told you the first time you had diaper rash?” Red asked annoyed. Showing no signs of pain, she then gives 3 small nods, the signal she going to use Morse code.

 

              “Why aren’t you snippy?” Savage said tighten his grip on her hair. She blinks Morse code and quickly spells TEAM HERE. “Your friends are cowards.”

 

              “They’ll be here.” Ray said firmly.

 

              “They’re taking too long.” Savage releases Mick’s collar and he falls groaning slightly as he hit the floor. Savage uses his free hand pulls a gun out of his jacket. “They need an incentive.” Moving the gun to Red’s temple. Red than moves the knife she was stabbed with to Mick’s hand. Savage clicks the safety off.

 

 

Kendra’s P.O.V.

 

 

              _“I have the situation under control,”_ Red says breathing heavily through the comm link. We all look at each other with disbelieving looks, Rip even stops walking up the stairs of Savage’s house. _“More or less.”_ Rip starts walking again, Firestorm right behind him, Sara, Carter, and I, now in our suits, follow behind.

 

              _“Why aren’t you a tough one?”_ Savage says curiously. Rip grabs the doorknob and turns towards us and put his pointer finger over his lips, signaling us to be quiet.

 

              _“Is that what your mama told you the first time you had diaper rash?”_ Red says no longer breathing heavily. Rip opens the door and steps aside letting Firestorm enter first.

 

              _“Why aren’t you snippy?”_ Savage says. Rip follows Firestorm, then Carter and I. Sara comes in last and silently close the door. _“You’re friends are cowards.”_

 

 _“They’ll be here.”_ Ray says firmly. Rip starts leading us slowly and quietly threw the house.

 

              _“They’re taking too long,”_ Savage says. Rip stops at a doorway we heard a grunt come from and we all move to get a look inside a destroyed room. Ray and Snart are in a cage with 4 and half bars frozen. The cold gun is kicked to the far corner of the cage away from Ray and Snart. Mick is unconscious on the floor by Savage’s feet while Savage holds Red by her hair with a gun pressed to her temple. “They need an incentive.” Savage clinked the safety of the gun off. Snart turns towards us and suddenly gives us a signal to wait a second and turns back to Savage.

 

              What?

 

              Len nods to Red.

 

              “Arrggh!” Savage screams suddenly. The gun moves from Red’s head, his right leg moving back, revealing Mick’s hand shoving the knife through Savage’s knee. Red moves almost too fast to see. One second she was kneeling and the next second she gives Savage a sidekick to the stomach causing Savage to fly across the room.

 

              “Firestorm!” Snart yells grabbing his Cold gun. Red helps Mick up. As Savage starts getting up. “Blast Savage.” Snart then uses his gun to smash the frozen bars. Firestorm steps out from behind the doorway and walks towards Savage.

 

              “Aw, the burning man.” Savage says smiling demonically.

 

“I don’t just burn things.” Firestorm says. He blasts Savage out of the room. “I blast things too.” Snart walks towards us with a slightly dazed Mick and a blooded, slightly limping Red at his sides. Ray was slipping between the bars. As Carter, Sara, Rip, and I walk into the room. Red had dried blood on her mouth on her face, a blood-covered left hand, a large blood stain on her shirt with a cut, that had dripped on to her shorts, fishnet leggings, and combat boots.

 

              “Oh my God Red, where you stabbed?” I ask, surprised that she was still standing.

 

              “Relax, I’m fine. I have a pretty kickass healing factor.” Red says like she was bored. She pulled her shirt up revealing a white line where the stab wound had been. She drops her shirt and moves to grab to 2 swords that look kind of like a question mark.

 

              Khopesh. An Ancient Egyptian weapon. My mind supplies.

 

              “Go get that son-o-a-bitch.” Snart says holding out the dagger. Carter takes it and the others start walking off as Carter and I start towards Savage.

“Oh, and do me a favor. While we,” Red gestures with the sword, to everyone except Carter and I. “take care of security, kick, punch, and/or stab Savage in his penis at least once. Okay? Cool.” Red smirks and walks away with Snart and Mick. Everyone else is slightly surprised by Red’s statement and follows shortly. Carter and I turn towards each other.

 

              “You ready to end this?” Carter asks.

 

              “I have been for the last 4,000 years.” I say and we head to Savage

 

              It’s time to end this.

 

 

 

Ray’s P.O.V.

 

 

              I follow the others as Kendra and Carter go to fight Savage.

 

              “What do you mean, we’ll deal with security, and the guards are already knocked out. What do we have to deal with?” I ask. The Rogues turn towards me and give me a look that says they think I’m a clueless puppy.

 

              “Do you really think Savage would call a team of his enemies to come and attack him without backup?” Snart asks.

 

              “Plus I can smell about 63 idiots with guns surrounding the house.” Red says.

 

              “Right, I forgot about the smell thing.” I say.

 

              “It’s how we knew that you guys where here.” Mick says.

 

              “Wait, how did you tell Snart and Mick that they were here without me or Savage noticing?” I ask.

 

              “I gave the 3-nod signal that means I’m going to blink Morse code and blinked it in Morse code.” Red says. “Now, I would get your ATOM suit on, unless you can hold off 11 people at a time in a fist fight.” We walk out the front door and find the house being surrounded by a lot of guys with guns, dressed like the guards we knocked unconscious earlier.

 

              “Oh please don’t tell me my suit is back on the-”

 

              “It’s right here Dr. Palmer.” Rip interrupts me taking my suit out of his pocket. “Try not to leave any piece of it behind this time.” He hands it to me and I go to get it on. The others get into the fight. Red killing the guards with the swords she grabbed, Sara is knocking people out with her bo staff/ batons, Firestorm is in the air blasting people and occasionally flying down to punch and or blast people, (I’m doing the same thing,) Rip, Snart, and Mick were all blasting people with their guns and occasionally punching someone.

 

              “Carter and Kendra need our help!” Red screamed into the comms suddenly and started fighting her way into the house.

 

              “Why, what’s wrong?” Rip asks.

 

              “Savage stabbed Carter. He’ll be dead in minutes!” Red shouts.

 

              We all start moving towards the house.

 

              “How do you know this?!” I shout, blasting someone off me.

 

              “It’s a fight with an immortal nutcase! You seriously think I’m not going to listen to his heart stop? I also head Savage say only Kendra can use that knife to kill Sav-” Red suddenly stopped talking.

 

              “Red?!” Mick and Snart yell.

 

              “I’m fine, Carter’s dead.” Red says. “I heard his heart stop. He’s gone. Savage is gonna kill Kendra.”

 

              We make a mad run towards the door. Red runs through the door first, Rip close behind, then me, Sara, Snart, Mick, and Firestorm. We enter the room and find Savage standing above a stabbed Kendra ready to stab her again. I fire a blast that sends Savage flying out the window. Carter is on the floor, dead.

 

              “Carter?” I ask.

 

              “He’s lost.” Rip states. “Get Kendra before Savage recovers.” I move towards a now passed out Kendra and check her vitals.

 

              “Come on, we can still kill this bastard.” Snart says.

 

              “Kendra is the only one who can.” Rip says.

 

              “We gotta go, Kendra needs medical attention.” I say. The Team starts moving towards the exit, I pick Kendra up and follow them. Snart follows behind me.

 

              *Bang*

 

              The guards start shooting us. Rip, Snart, Mick, and Firestorm start shooting back, and Red runs right into the fight tackling someone, Sara takes out the nearest guards with her staff.

 

              “Firestorm, ATOM, attack from the air.” Rip says.

 

              “But what about Kendra?” I ask.

 

              “I got her.” Mick says taking from my arms, gun now in its hoister. “Burn those guards’ asses off.” Mick says before moving towards the ship with Snart and Rip in tow.

 

 

Mick’s P.O.V.

 

 

              “Gideon, get us out of here as soon as the ATOM and Firestorm are on board.” Rip yells to the computer while firing out the hanger door. Red and Sara are moving in front of me. I pause and look down at Kendra in my arms. The reincarnation of my best friend’s mother. The bitch who screwed Len and Lisa over, just because a version of Carter wasn’t their dad and is still hurting Len now.

 

               I should let you die right here for all she did to them. With your wounds no one would blame me for your death.

 

               “Take her to the Medbay.” I look up at Rip at the order and sneak a look at Len.

 

               But you’re not Carolyn. Carolyn deserves to die and a thousand times worse for what she did to them. Len wouldn’t want you to die for her mistakes.

 

               I take Kendra to the Medbay.


	8. 4 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but please read.

Author's Note:  
        Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been busy. I will update soon. I'm currently halfway the chapter I'm writing. More or less I'm rewriting the flashback in different character's P.O.V. Again I hope to update soon. Again I will update in the next 4 days. Sorry about not updating in so long, but on the bright side, I can now take the test for my learners permit. I will put a picture of Red's natural hair color as soon as I figure out how to add a picture to the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t own the show or the characters except for the OC named KC which I made up. Sorry it’s been so long since I updated. Hope to update soon. Sorry it’s a little short. Also I had difficulties with the flashback because I couldn’t get some with the interactions quite right. So I ended up rewriting it like 15 times. I have bit of writer’s block. Sorry I didn’t stick to the 4 day promise but on the bright side have some of the future chapters figured out.

Red’s P.O.V.

 

            I run up the ramp of the Waverider with Sara. Rip and Len are giving us cover from the sides of the ramp. I turn and see Mick carrying Kendra following close behind us. Haircut and Firestorm still providing cover fire from the air. Sara and I move passed Rip and start heading towards the main deck. I turn to see who make it on.

            “Gideon, get us out of here as soon as the ATOM and Firestorm are on board.” Rip yells. I stop walking, no longer heard Mick’s footsteps. So I turn around and find Mick just standing in the hold looking down at Kendra. Rip turned towards Mick. “Take her to the Medbay.” Mick looked towards Rip at that and then snuck a barely noticeably look towards Len, who’s still firing at the guards. I look at Rip, who’s as perceive as a bag of dirt, didn’t notice. Mick then starts moving.

            Did Mick just take an order from Time-Douche?

            Mick gives me a confused look as he walks by me. The shock must have been written all over my face. I turn and quickly start walking to catch up with him. Once I’m walking next to Mick I state. “You just obeyed an order from Rip.”

            “What?” Mick asks confused. “No I didn’t.”

            “Yes, you did.”

            “No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t listen to that ass.” Mick states looking me in the eye.

            “Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt.” I sass. “You didn’t start taking Kendra to the Medbay until Rip. Underline Rip. Told you to do it.” Mick stopped walking and turned towards me and was about to respond.

            “Mr. Rory, you need to get Ms. Saunders to the Medbay.” Gideon interrupts. Mick and I start speed walking towards the Medbay.

            “I wasn’t waiting for an order.” Mick pauses and then looked around to see if anyone was around. “Anyone in hearing range?” I sniff and listen. I shake my head no. “I was trying to decide if I should save her or let her injuries kill her.” Mick walks into the Medbay and puts Kendra in the bed/chair. I try to walk in with him. But once I saw the medical supplies I froze.

            _There was a bright light over my head blinding me. Tears where rolling down my cheeks and I was struggling to get up. I was tied down to a cold steal table. There were shadows of people wearing scrubs holding every doctor’s surgical tool imaginable._

_“Please let me go. Please stop.” I say threw the tears._

_I could hear voices and a beeping. One voice stood out from the others. “Alright let’s get started.” A sharp pain spread through my stomach. I scream._

 

Ray’s P.O.V.

 

            Rip and I are speed walk towards the Medbay to tend to Kendra’s wounds. We turn a corner and find Red standing in the door of the Medbay. “Hey Red, how’s she doing?” I ask as we walk by her and into the Medbay where Mick is setting Kendra in the bed/chair. I get a good look at Red and couldn’t believe it. Red is breathing heavily, shaking, and looking freaked out. Red is terrified. She’s not looking at Kendra, Rip, Mick, or me. It is like she didn’t even know we were there. I follow her line of site and see what was scaring her. That confused me even more. She’s staring at the medical tools like they were the most terrifying thing ever. “Red?”

“Red!” Mick shouted running over to her. Mick grabbed her shoulders and turns her away from the medical supplies, slowly moving out of the Medbay. “You’re not there Red. You’re here.” Red started blinking rapidly. “They can’t touch you. It’s just memory. It’s not real.” Mick basically shouts shaking Red’s shoulders.

            “What-”

            “Take care of Kendra.” Mick interrupts me. He leads Red, who seems to snapping out of whatever happened to her, into the hallway. The door closes behind them.

            “What was that?” I ask.

            “Ms. Baxter experienced severely traumatic situations involving surgeries and being trapped in an enclosed space that caused her to develop Nosocomephobia, Cleithrophobia and PTSD connected to both.” Gideon answers.

            The medical supplies triggered an episod-

            “Dr. Palmer!” Rip shouts from beside Kendra’s unconscious form.

            “Right.” I say moving over to help Rip.

 

Mick’s P.O.V.

 

            “Take care of Kendra.” I order cutting Ray off pulling Red into the hallway. After the door closes I throw my arm around Red’s shoulders and pull her into a side hug. “You back, Red?” I ask.

            “Yeah.” Red says squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temple. “Yeah, I’m back. I really should have thought it through more when I followed you to the Medbay.” She was no longer shaking, her eyes now open and hands no longer rubbing her face. Basically looking almost back to normal.

            “Yeah, you should of.” I laugh. “You need a minute before we join the others?” I ask scanning her face.

            “Yeah, just a minute.” Red admits like it hurts her pride to do so. Which knowing Red it probably does.

 

Sara’s P.O.V.

 

            “BURN!” A male voice shouts.

“Whoa!” A more feminine voice shouts. Waking me and Leonard, who is pressed up against my side and who for some reason has his arm wrapped around me and whose shoulder I was using as a pillow.

Wait what?

            Leonard unwraps his arm from my waist and I look around and find we’re both clothed, I’m in my pajamas in fact, and both Mick (who was standing up rubbing his head) and Red (who was for some reason laying on the floor, looking mad) are dressed as well, and I’m not in my room.

            What happened last night? Oh… wait now I remember.

**_Flashback_ **

            _After getting back to the ship uninjured, except for Kendra and the now dead Carter, we all agreed to complete the mission. After the group spilt up and Rip had parked the ship in a safe spot, I went to get some dinner from the kitchen._

_“This stuff taste like dog shit!” A male voice shouts from the door I assume is the entrance to the kitchen. I walk into a room that has a lot of cabinets, a fridge, what I think is a dishwasher and a sink. I find Mick spitting pasta on to a plate. Snart sitting down in a chair trying to hold in laughter. Red sniffing a steak with disgust written all over her face._

_“My nose agrees with you.” Red says moving away from the steak. “Hey Canary.” Red says not even looking in my direction._

_“Hey Sara.” Snart says turning to look at me._

_“Hey Rogues. Find anything good?” I ask well looking curiously at the still gagging Mick._

_“This ship couldn’t cook to save the dinosaurs!” Mick shouts angrily at the ceiling after one last spit._

_“Really?” I ask laughing slightly. “Food from the future can’t be that bad.”_

_“Oh, it is.” Red and Mick say at the same time._

_“Your nose can tell if something tastes good or not?” I ask Red._

_“Yes and Mick confirmed it.” Red states._

_“Trust me on this Blondie. Don’t eat this ship’s food.” Mick states looking deadly serious._

_“Come on it can’t be that bad.” I say. I grabbed an unused fork and put some uneaten pasta on it and ate it._

_WORST MISTAKE I EVER MADE!_

_I spit out the pasta and starting gagging. “Oh my fucking god, that’s disgusting!” I shout._

_The Rogues burst into laughter at my reaction and at least Leonard tries to hold in his laughter._

_“We tried to warn you.” Snart says through his laughter._

_“It’s not funny.” I mutter._

_“Your right it wasn’t funny.” Red said no longer laughing. Gaining curious looks from Snart and Mick. “It’s hilarious!” She shouts bursting into another round of laughter._

_“Alright, yuck it up.” I say wiping my mouth_

_“Chill out Lance.” Snart says._

_“Chill? Really?” I sass._

_“Trust me Blondie he has ALOT more of puns.” Mick says before drinking some of his beer._

_“It’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Red says._

_“Oh I see Snart isn’t the only punny one.” I sass._

_“Punny?” Mick questions._

_“You know funny puns.” Red examples._

_“I know what it means, I just can’t believe it’s a word.” Mick states._

_“Alright, are we gonna stay here and eat dog shit or are we gonna go out and actually get something that’s edible.” Snart asks looking at all 3 of us._

_“Sure.” Mick says._

_“You’ve have to knock me out and tie me up to stop me.” Red snarks._

_“Why not.” I say._

_We went to a grocery store (and wow that went weird fast) and enough food to last 2 weeks and on the way back we stop at a farm where Red stole a rather large amount of fresh meat. We got back and Mick started cooking. Red says Mick is a ‘lean mean cooking machine’ and his food will taste amazing and Len, Lisa, and she would have starved without him._

_Mick’s cooking is amazing! Seriously 5 star restaurant amazing. The four of us ate and joked a bit when we put the dishes in what I think is the dish washer Mick and Leonard told Red they were gonna steal beer from Rip’s secret stash for something called ‘pack night’._

_“Rip has a secret stash of alcohol?” I ask Red as Mick and Snart walked out the door._

_“Yes.”_

_“How do you guys even know he has a stash of alcohol, we only been on the ship for a day?” I laugh impressed._

_“One: The nose,” Red taps her nose, “always knows. There isn’t a scent you can hide my nose. Two: We’re criminals, finding ‘hidden’ objects without people knowing is what we do. Speaking of hidden stashes Rip also has a vintage cereal collection, an action figure collection and the ship has air vents here big enough for Mick to fit into.”_

_“Seriously?” I laugh._

_“Deadly.”_

_“Yes, I know are, so am I.” I joke._

_“I walked right into that one.” Red says. “Hey you want to join us for pack night?” Red with a look in her eye that reminds me a lot of the look of I made when I was doing things behind my parents and Laurel’s backs._

_“Depends. What’s a ‘pack night’?” I ask._

_“It’s kind of like a sleepover since we wear our pajamas to them sometimes. Basically a pack night is where we watch and criticize the crime and horror movies we watch and make a lot of sarcastic comments while eating popcorn and drinking and I use everyone’s laps as a coach.”_

_“Sounds like fun.” I laugh._

_“So you in?” Red asks smirking._

_What are you up to?_

_“Sure why. Hey I have some pot, should I bring it?” I ask._

_“Sure and where did you manage to get pot, I didn’t smell any on you when we first got on it?” Red questions._

_“I stole it from Stein.”_

_“The old man had pot!?” Red shouts._

_“No, but his younger self did.” I smirk._

_“Get changed, get the pot and come to Len’s room.” Red orders and walks out the door._

_This is gonna be weird._

_I went to my room and changed into my gray sweatpants, blue sports bra, and loose white tank top, grabbed the pot and went to Leonard’s room. I knocked twice and Red (wearing a black sleeveless hoodie shirt that says BREAKING NEWS I DON’T CARE and red sweatpants and holding a bowl of popcorn) opened the door a little after._

_“Hey, you bring it?” Red asked moving away from the door to let me in._

_“Yeah. What movie are we going to be watching?” I ask walking into the room, waving at Mick (he changed into a gray tank top and black sweatpants) and Leonard (had changed into a black fall out boy t-shirt and blue sweatpants) with the hand that has the pot in it. “Hey guys.” Leonard and Mick look at me surprised._

_Did Red not tell them she invited me?_

_“2003’s The Italian Job and how did you end up stealing pot from younger Stein?” Red asks me._

_“What, you stole pot from a younger version of Stein?” Leonard questions while subtly trying to cover the scars and cigarette burns on his arms._

_“Alright, exactly what happened while we were stuck with Haircut?” Mick asks, not trying to hide the burns scars or tattoos on his arms._

_“I’ll start talking when the movie starts playing.” I say taking my shirt off showing my scars and giving Mick and Leonard’s scars a look of respect before sitting in the empty sit next to Leonard. Doing so seemed to get Leonard to stop trying to hide his scars, he’s still a little tense, but he stopped trying to hide the scars._

_“Gideon start the movie.” Mick yells at the ceiling as Red lays across all 3 of our laps. A blue light lite up the wall across from us and the movie started playing. “Now start talking.”_

_“Stein and Jax got into some fight about Stein’s ego and Stein for some reason thought he could prove that he didn’t have a big ego by meeting his younger self. I don’t know why. Anyway, I somehow got roped into going with Jax and Stein to make sure we didn’t break the timeline. We met young Stein and let me tell you he was a flirt. The look on older Stein’s face when he hit on me was priceless.” I laugh, remembering the look on his face._

_“Oh, please tell me you got a picture!” Red laughed._

_Through several movies and a lot of beers and pot Red and I seemed to establish a sisterly bond and agreed to train sometime, Len and I flirted a little or a lot. And the 4 of us cracked a lot of sarcastic comments._

**_End of Flashback_ **

            “Mick!” Red shouts, getting my attention away from last night and quickly realized I was only lost in my memories. “Why the hell did you throw me?!”

            “Sorry Red,” Mick said honestly. “Something woke me up.”

            “That was me, Mr. Rory.” Gideon says, but her head nowhere in sight. “Captain Hunter wanted everyone up bright and early.”

            “Why and how did you get thrown?” I asked still slightly sleepy.

            Wait, I slept well last night. I didn’t have any nightmares. I haven’t had a goodnight’s sleep since before I died.

            “Please direct your attention to the screen.” Gideon says as Red stands up.

            We turn our attention, to where Gideon was projecting the movies last night and an image of Red a sleep across the 3 of our laps and the popcorn bowl balanced on her stomach. Mick with his back against the wall with his arms crossed and chin against his chest. Len and I-

            “Oh my god!” Red says radiating excitement. “You guys look so cute.”

            I my head was on Len’s shoulder and his head was mine. His arm was wrapped around me and we were cuddling.

            Mick and Red are NEVER gonna let us live this down.

            Mick and Red were smirking barely holding in laughter. Based on the warmth of my cheeks, they had a light blush on them. I’m pretty sure Len was no better.

            _“Ms. Baxter, Ms. Lance, Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart, it’s time to get up.”_ Gideon said in the video. Red’s head twitched.

            _“Five more minutes.”_ Red muttered and raised her hand as if to hit an alarm clock and hit Mick in the chest. That caused Mick to jump up shouting _Burn_ throwing Red to floor who screamed _Whoa_ waking Len and I. The projection stopped and turned off.

            “Do you two need a moment to yourselves?” Mick turns to us smirking, while Red giggled.

            Oh we are so never going to live this down.

           


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t own the show or characters except for the OCs. I have used lines from the show. I’ll finish episode 3 next chapter. Also the song mentioned in this chapter is Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback.

Mick’s P.O.V.

 

FLASHBACK

“So long story short the only thing we remember from the 3 day drunken haze is Mick yelling the word ‘bull’, drinking a lot of booze, and being a part of a bar fight.” Red says giving wild gestures with a beer bottle in her hands. Red and I were sitting back to back. Sara was sleuthing in a chair next to Len who was laying across from us on the bed. “Next thing we know we’re waking up 3 days later in a very expensive hotel room. Lisa woke up on a love seat, Mick was upside down in a chair, Lenny was on the pool table, and I woke up in a chandelier. We were all semi-naked.”

“Of course.” Sara chuckles.

“My hair dyed cotton candy blue with lime green and soft pink highlights. Lisa had an engagement ring on. Yes, ring finger left hand. And believe me we checked and she didn’t get married, she got engaged. Which trust me ended the second Lenny met the fiancé, he scared the living shit out of him. Well, that may have had something to do with Lenny waking up with a tattoo that makes people think he’s a part of the Japanese mafia. We checked and he isn’t a part of the mafia. And Mick somehow woke up with an open wound on his ass. The 3 of us spent 3 hours stitching up Mick’s ass.”

“Yeah that was fun.” I say sarcastically.

“I never needed to see that and I think the scar looks like a wolverine.” Red says.

“I think it looks like a dragon breathing fire. Beautiful fire.” I say.

“I think it looks like a ninja in a snow pile. Well my sister thinks it looks like melting statue of Lady Liberty.” Len says.

“Seriously?” Sara laughs.

“It is a very argued subject.” Red says seriously.

“We even made it into a game. One time a bar fight even started because nobody could agree on what it was.” I say to Sara’s amused face.

“Wow.” Sara says.

“You want to play or see Len’s ink?” Red says while suggestively raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not nearly drunk or high enough for that.” Sara says and shakes her empty beer bottle. “I’m gonna grab another.” 

“I’ll get one too.” Len says putting his empty beer down. They both get up and go to the other side of the room to grab more beers.

“Okay Red,” I whisper so Len and Sara wouldn’t hear. “I ain’t complaining, but why you’d invite Canary.”

“Len was gonna do his ‘not subtle are you okay’ and I’ll end up retaliating with ‘how are you doing about the dying reincarnated mom thing’.” Red whispers low enough that only I would here. “So with Sara here we can’t talk about either of those with her here and we get an awesome new drinking buddy. It’s a win win.”

“Smart move Red.” I say and then say loud enough for everyone to here. “So what movie we watching next?”

End of Flashback

 

Ray’s P.O.V. 

 

“Jax, Professor, how are you guys doing this morning?” I ask walking up to Jax and Professor Stein in the hallway. Professor Stein and Jax are dressed and ready for today, but Jax looks like he’s still half asleep. It’s a good thing the shower woke me up or I’d look like Jax.

“Tired.” Jax yawned. “Why we have to get up at 7am I’ll never know.”

“Come on, Jefferson it is always good to have an early start to the day.” Professor Stein says.

“It’s will be fine. Some coffee will wake you right up.” I say trying to be cheerful.

“It would be if the food this ship makes didn’t taste like crap.” Jax says.

“Yeah, I can’t argue with you there.” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

“I’m sure we can find something edible.” Professor Stein starts. “Maybe it was just that specific food we choose late night that had an unpleasant taste.”

“Yeah right.” Jax mutters. “Wait, is that bacon?” 

“What?” Professor Stein and I ask.

“I think I smell bacon. The food Gideon made didn’t have a smell, right?” Jax asks.

“It doesn’t.” Professor Stein confirms. The 3 of us head down the rest of the hallway to the entrance the kitchen. The door opens and what sounded like a rock song about getting drunk and burning something was playing, and the smell of great food filled my nose. The Rogues and Sara were sitting at the table eating and actually enjoying the food. Sara and Red were sitting next to each other with Mick and Snart across from them.

“Good morning guys.” Sara after swallowing a bite of omelet.

“Hey weirdos.” Red said through a mouth full. She was eating an omelet with bacon in it. Or it was eggs in bacon.

“Sup.” Mick says with food in his mouth and nods.

“Morning.” Snart says as the first Rogue not to talk with food in his mouth. 

“Morning guys?” Jax says confused and eyeing the Rogues and Sara questionably. “Are you guys enjoying the food?”

“Yes.” Sara says before taking another bite.

“Duh.” Red mutters through her food.

“Would we be eating it if we didn’t like it?” Snart snarks.

“Wait, Gideon made something tasty?” I ask. Sara, Red, Mick and Snart look at us like we’re crazy.

“What? You think we’d eat the shit this ship spits out?” Mick says almost spitting out the food in his mouth.

“Damn you guys are a riot.” Red says breaking into a potbellied laugh.

“Wait, if Gideon didn’t make it, than where’d you get the food?” Jax asks.

“We robbed a grocery store and a farm last night and Mick cooked the food.” Red explains before shoveling more bacon into her mouth.

Of course they robbed it.

“You cook?” I say looking at Mick.

“You got a problem with that?” Mick glares at Professor Stein, Jax, and I.

“No, no, no, no.” I say quickly shaking my hands and head. “Just surprised.”

“I get to work with fire and people can’t hassle me about it. Of course I’m gonna do it.” Mick says like it’s obvious.

“You made all this?” Professor Stein asks waving his hand in the direction of their plates.

“Duh.” Red says.

“What’d you make?” Jax asks.

“Can you make crepes?” Professor Stein asks.

“Why you wanna know?” Mick asks as he leans back in his chair, eyeing the 3 of us curiously. 

“Just curious.” Jax says.

“Mr. Rory made his pancakes and scrambled eggs, Ms. Baxter’s cheese, hash brown, and bacon omelet, Ms. Lance’s green pepper, tomato, and spinach omelet with a side of pancakes and Mr. Snart’s French toast with American fries.” Gideon says suddenly and turns off the music and then turns it back on once she finished speaking.

“No offense Gideon, but Mick’s food is better tasting than the food you make and I would have said that early but I didn’t realize you were in here.” Sara says.

“It’s alright the food I produce is designed for nutation and health benefits, not for flavor or taste. So I take no offense and for future reference I’m in every room except for the bedrooms and the bathroom, unless I’m invited, at all times.” Gideon says, turning the music off and not starting it again.

Wait, she heard the conversation in the hall.

“Just to be clear, you’re only in our rooms or the restroom if we invite you.” Jax says. “How do we invite you and how long does that invitation last, does that mean if you’re invited in once you can come in whenever? And if you can only come in when invited how’d you come into wake us this morning?”

“I would like to know that as well.” I say and raise my hand.

“I can hear every sound on this ship, so all you have to do is just talk to me. The invitation lasts until you tell me to leave and I went into your rooms on the Captains orders.” Gideon explains.

“That’s good to know.” I say.

“Sorry about what we said in the hallway Gideon.” Jax says slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s alright. Also we have just landed in Leipzig, Germany.” Gideon said.

“Wait, the ship was flying? Are we still in 1975?” I ask.

“Yes and we only flew. We didn’t time jump.” Gideon explains.

“Okay, thank you Gideon. So on to the subject of crepes.” Stein says changing the subject.

“I’m done cookin’, if you wanted me to make you breakfast ya should have got here while I was still cookin’. You want crepes make your own.” Mick says before shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

“Mr. Rory-” 

“I said I’m done cookin’, got it?” Mick says giving a glare.

“So what’d you get from the grocery store?” I ask. 

“Why don’t you, I don’t know look in the cabinets.” Red sassed. 

Wow. The Rogues are not morning people.

I walk to the cabinets on the left of the sink and raise my hand to the middle cabinet. “Did you guys get anything gluten fre-” 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FOUR DO?!” Rip shouts charging into the room, smoke could almost be seen rolling out of his ears. 

“Show time!” Mick says cheerfully. 

Oh god what did they do?

“Morning Rip, sleep well.” Snart says smirking.

“Did someone sleep on the wrong side of the bed?” Red said in a similar voice to what she used when she called Jax a cutie when he was drugged.

“Cut the crap. You know exactly what you did.” Rip glares daggers at them well the Rogues look smug and Sara smirks.

“Well, we don’t know what they did, so do you mind explaining?” Jax ask.

“I second that.” I say raising my hand.

“Put your hand down Haircut! This ain’t a damn classroom.” Mick says with a disgusted look on his face.

“These four!” Rip started, ignoring Mick’s comment. “Oh wait, maybe you should ask the Russian contortionist,” Rip pointing at Red. “the Italian health inspector,” Rip pointing to Mick. “and the married French couple” Rip gestures to Sara and Snart. “who robbed and started a brawl in a grocery store!”

“You did what?” I ask staring at them. 

“Russian contortionist?” Jax said at the same time the Professor said, “Married French couple?”

Sara was the only one who looked slightly sheepish, the Rogues looked like they didn’t care.

“In our defense,” Red started. “Starting the brawl was not our fault.”

“Really?” Rip questions raising his eyebrow.

“It wasn’t our fault the bagboy decided to slap my ass. He had the kick to the junk coming.”

“You started a grocery store brawl by kicking a bagboy in tentacles?” Rip asks with a mixture of shocked, slightly horrified, and exhaustion.

“You didn’t know?” Mick, Red, and Snart said in unison.

“Next thing you’re gonna tell us is you don’t know about the quickie I had with the store owner’s daughter. Also part of the reason we got kicked out.” Red says chuckling.

“YOU WHAT?” Rip says, eyes almost bulging out of his head.

“You know if you’re gonna chew someone out for something that we don’t give a damn about and aren’t going to listen to the crap that comes out of your mouth, you should really get all the facts first.” Snart says as he, Mick, and Red get up and start walking out of the room.

“We’re not finished here!” Rip shouts.

“Aw,” Red says as she faces us in the doorway, talking in a voice someone would use when talking to a toddler. “he still thinks that he ever had any actual power over us.” Red then turned and the door close behind her.

“Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!” Rip yells at the ceiling. He turns to Sara. “What do you hav-” 

Rip was interrupted by sirens and the ceiling flashing red lights.

“Captain we have an emergency in the Medbay.” Gideon says sounding slightly panicked. 

Wait! Is it possible for an AI to have feelings?

“Professor Stein, Dr. Palmer!” Rip shouts as he runs out of the kitchen. Professor Stein and I run after Rip. 

“I thought she stabilized!” Rip shouts.

“As did I!” Professor says. 

The door slides open before we’re even close and we run into the Medbay. Kendra is shaking and groaning in pain, in the chair. A red light is flashing over her. We go over to her and the professor puts his hand on her forehead.

“Carter!” Kendra says starting to scream in pain, taking breathes loud enough we could hear anytime she breathed. “Argh!” Rip moves away and starts to pace. “Where’s Carter? Ahh!”

“He’s gone, Kendra.” Professor says. 

“Ahh!” Kendra keeps screaming.

“I’m so sorry.” I say.

“Argh!”

“Gideon would you turn that bloody noise off!” Rip shouts.

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon says and the alarm that has been going off every 2 seconds finally stops. But something is still happening to Kendra.

“Ahhh!”

“Any ideas on what happened?” I ask.

“It appears Ms. Saunders has had a complication.” Professor Stein snaps.

“I can see that, what kind of complication?” I ask.

“How could you leave him?!” Kendra screams, before her breathing starts to falter and she collapses into the chair.

Oh no.

“Is she-” I start.

“Medbay gave her a sedative.” Professor Stein interrupts me. “But obviously her condition is worsening.”

 

Red’s P.O.V.

 

“Pieces of the dagger are, as we speak, on route to her heart.” Rip says doing a horrible job of putting on a brave and indifferent face as he looks at me and Mick, whose pacing as I slouch in a chair, to Sara who’s doing a similar ‘lean on anything’ thing that Len does, to Jax who is freaking out on next to the control panel, to Len who’s leaning up against a chair from the floor. Its obvious Rip thinks she’s doomed, he’s just trying to be in denial about it. 

“Can’t we just time jump to the future where they have the stuff they can fix her?” Jax asks Rip starts pacing in his office.

“This ship is from that very future and so thus far been unsuccessful in saving her.” Rip shouts giving wild hand gestures.

“Kendra wouldn’t survive the time jump anyway.” Len says casually. Causing Rip, who stopped pacing, Sara, and Jax to look at him surprised. “What? I pay attention.”

“To sum up:” Mick starts, glaring at Rip. “Carter Hall is dead,-” 

“The girlfriend isn’t too far behind,-” I say.

It would be a blessing if she followed.

“-Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975,” Mick says as he finally stops pacing.

“-which we’re all now stuck in.” I finish, sending a glare.

“That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?” Mick asks sending Rip a glare of his own. 

“Do you guys do that…,” Jax says waving his arms between me and Mick, “talk in those complete each other’s sentence figment thing often?” 

“The 3 of us just think on the same wavelength.” Len says pointing to himself, Mick, and I. “It happens sometimes. Now back to the point.”

“No, obviously,” Rip says annoyed. “the mission was supposed to be simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future.”

“Simple don’t mean easy, Captain.” Len says putting as much distain as possible in the word captain.

“Oh I never said it was.” Rip starts putting false hope in his voice. “The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breathe of history gives one…” Rip actually takes a dramatic pauses. “perspective. I’ve seen darker days. I’ve men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what.” He steps towards the control panel.

“Just one question.” I say. 

“Who you trying to convince with that crap speech?” Mick asks picking up where I left off.

“Us or you?” Len finishes. Rip looks a little shock and quickly looks away.

“Gideon, what is our status?” Rip says, saying the word status weird. A blue hologram of the ship appeared on the control panel. 

“When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs we will be unable to-”

“Whoa, wow, wait, Jumpship?” Jax asks interrupting Gideon.

“It’s a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider,” Rip pauses a second getting a ‘eureka moment’ look on his face, well Len gets his ‘I starting to plan’ look on.

“The Waverider got a dingy?” I say surprised, getting a laugh out of Len and Mick. 

Did he seriously just tell the 3 possibly 4 wild cards on this boat, about a little hot rod waiting to be driven? Hello dinos! Hello Times Square!

“It’s not a dingy.” Rip says turning to me and giving a frustrated glare before turning and pointing to Jax. “And Jax you’re a mechanic! You have a look at the Jumpship.” Rip finishes as he starts to walk to his study.

“Uh…auto mechanic.” Jax starts, pointing at himself and then gesturing to the room. “Uh…spaceship.” Rip just gives him a look. “Okay, if you’ve got a set of wretches, I’ll see what I can do.” I roll my eyes.

Really, come on show some will power.

“I guess we know who wears the pants out of Stein and Jax.” I stage whisper to Mick and Len, but is ignored because Len is in his head and Mick wants some answers or to set something on fire.

50/50 or both.

“What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?” Mick asks.

“Capital idea, Mr. Rory.” Rip says in a ‘thank you captain obvious’ tone. “You’re not nearly as thick as most people say.” Rip says.

Is that supposed to be a compliment? The fact that you don’t realize that he uses his appearance to make you think he’s an idiot is just proof of how much more intelligent he is than you, Rippy.

“And you’re not nearly as great of Time Master as you’ve said you are, Rip.” I say smirking. “What was with all the stoking your own ego, you trying to compensate for something?” I gesturing towards his crotch with my eyes and head. 

“Ms. Baxter!” Rip shouts shocked, gapping like a fish. Mick was openly laughing, while Len snicker and smirked. Jax looked at me wide eyed mouth almost falling open. Sara looked like she couldn’t decide between laughing and trying keep a straight face.

 

Mick’s P.O.V.

 

“I found an interesting little something about the Jumpship.” Len says walking into the hidden room I found, door sliding closed behind him. 

“We’re calling it the Dingy!” Red shouts head popping out of an air vent in the ceiling. “Cool hidden room! I got half the ship mapped out.” Then she went back into the vent and the tile went back into place.

“Anyway, I know how we can take a little trip-”

“Time-douche and Sara are talking about robbing a bank!” Red shouts popping her head out of the ceiling air vent, hanging opposite down like a bat.

“Let’s go!” Len and I say in sync. Red jumps down from the vent and leads the way after we leave the secret room.

“…and if it helps I’m not giving you a choice. I’m going with you to that bank.” Sara says with an ‘I’m not taking your shit’ tone.

“Somebody say bank?” Len says as we walk into the bridge.

“Your services aren’t required Mr. Snart. Neither are yours Mr. Rory, Ms. Baxter. This is purely reconnaissance.” Rip says.

“We know how to case banks.” I say.

“It’s true, were practically bankers.” Red says with pride, doing a half walk, half skip sassy walk to the control panel.

“‘Cept we take the money out.” Len says doing an exaggerated hand gesture. 

“Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you 3 will be the first to know, I assure you.” Rip says sounding like he’s just saying whatever he can to get rid of us.

“Listen, Englishman.” I start, getting agitated, getting all up in his face. “I’m getting bored being struck on this tin can. Red’s starting to get bored, too.” 

“Mick or me getting bored is one thing.” Red says taking the reins. “But both of us bored, is a hold different level of insanity.” Red said standing next to me, putting an equal amount of empathsis and death threat and glare, into the word ‘insanity’.

“Now, now, now,” Len says pushing Red and me away from Rip. “we’re all on the same side here.” Len slips whatever he took from Rip’s pocket and slips it into his own pocket. “My hot headed friends and I just want to be helpful. That’s all.”

“Duly noted.” Rip says not believing Len for a moment. He left and Sara quickly follows.

“See ya later.” Sara says giving a little wave before she’s out of the room.

“You should have let me punch him.” Red and I said in sync.

“Yeah, then we wouldn’t have gotten this.” Len says holding up some weird tech thing that looks a little like a flash drive, which Len took from Rip’s pocket.

“That connected to the little trip we’re taking off this bucket of bolts?” Red asks eyeing the whatever, future thing like it could bite.

“Yes it is.” Len says smirking.

 

Jax’s P.O.V.

 

“Ha! Nice ride!” Mick says.

“Fuck this is cool!” Red says. I stop what I’m doing and turn my head and see the Rogues walking in the Jumpship. Red throws herself into one of the chairs. Mick and Snart move and stand behind me.

“Yeah, it can hit Mach 3 on a walk. Pretty cool.” I say looking around this thing and turning to face them.

Man this thing is so cool!

“How’d you know so much about it?” Snart asks.

“Little thing called an instruction manual.” I say. 

“You read the part about how to fly this thing?” Snart asks but it sounds like a statement.

“Maybe.” I say suspiciously. “Why?”

“We’re gonna take a sojourn in Central City. There’s a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity.” Snart says now sitting in a chair. Mick in one across from him.

“You want me to help you guys steal something? Nah man. I’ll pass.” I say.

I can’t believe these guys.

“Not exactly asking, Jax.” Red says eyes flashing yellow and voice getting growly. I flinch back a bit.

She doesn’t eat people. Right?

“Wow!” I say with disbelief. “Carter is dead, Kendra is this close to joining him,”

Is it my imagination or did Snart flinch a little at the Kendra thing?

“And Vandal Savage is still alive and out there doing god knows what, and all you can think about is stealing some diamond?”

“It’s an emerald.” Snart says like it makes a differences.

“Is there anything you think about other than yourself?” I ask.

“Yes.” Snart says. I look at him in disbelief. “Money”

That makes more sense.

“Nah. I’m not helping you guys steal anything.” I say. Mick grabs his heat gun and gets out of his seat along with Red and start moving towards me. “So if you want to shoot me, shoot me.”

Mick says “Can I shoot him?” at the same time Red says “Can I maim him?”

“You got a pair on you, kid. I respect that.” Snart says holding his hand up to stop them.

Mick and Red say, “So no shooting.” and “So no maiming.” at the same time and sit back down.

“Look, you don’t actually have to help us steal anything.” Snart says. “We just need to get to Central City. We’ll be there and back before anyone knows we’re even gone.”

It would be cool to take this thing for spin… But stealing is wrong!

“Man, even if I wanted to help, and I’m not saying that I do, this thing’s got a security lockout. We need an access key.” I say with defeat. 

No way to start this thing, no need to make a decision.

“You can’t tell me you don’t wanna see what this baby can do.” Snart says holding up some future tech that looks like a flash drive that must be the key.

It probably won’t do that much damage to anything to take this thing for a test run. Right? 

 

Len’s P.O.V.

 

“That’s what I call a clean heist.” Mick says as he, Red, and I walk into the Jumpship with the Maximilian Emerald in my hand. Red jumped into the air landing in one of the seat.

“Whoa! I needed that.” Red said relaxing into the chair. Mick took the seat next to her and I leaned against the wall across from them.

“Thanks for not setting the museum on fire,” I say looking at Mick. I turn to Red. “thanks for not killing or maiming anyone.” I turn to Jax. “And you, thanks for being our away driver.”

“Speaking of, let’s get the hell back to the ship.” Jax says clearly trying to stay calm, as he turns back to the controls.

“Oh, one more stop.” I say causing Jax to turn away from the controls. 

“What’re you talking about, boss?” Mick asks as he and Red look at me like their trying to read my soul.

“1629 Handley Avenue.” I say, hoping Red and Mick don’t interfere.

“What’s on Handley Avenue?” Jax asks, looking confused.

“It’s where he grew up.” Red and Mick say in sync. 

“That’s why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald.” Mick says giving me an ‘are you stupid’ look.

“Don’t take this the way, but are you stupid!” Red shouts the last bit.

“Enough.” I order, giving them both a glare.

“You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn’t go to jail trying to steal it for himself.” Mick says.

“That fucker doesn’t deserve your help.” Red says, her eyes flashing yellows and black veins started appearing at the mention of my father and disappearing shortly after.

“Your father was a thief too?” Jax asks.

“And unfortunately not a very good one.” I say glaring.

Let’s just get this over with.

“I’m never the buzzkill and I hate listening to Rip.” Red starts.

“But didn’t he say something about not messing with the timeline?” Mick finishes. Jax gives Mick and Red a weird. But they don’t stop glaring at me.

Wow the talking in sync thing really weirds Jax out.

“You could accidently blink yourself out of existence. You’re screwing with history here, man.” Jax says trying to talk me out of it.

“Yeah, well, history screwed with me first.” I say. “Let’s go. 1629 Handley Avenue.” Jax turns to Mick and Red silently asking them what to do. They stop glaring at me and look at each other having an unspoken conversation. They both huff and turn back to us.

Wow, they are really in sync.

“Do it.” Mick orders. Jax nods and turns towards the controls.

“But that doesn’t mean this isn’t an extremely idiotic idea. And that’s coming from the people who once set a chain saw on fire, while using it.” Red says, gesturing to herself and Mick.

“You what?” Jax says looking at them like they’re crazy as he turned away from the controls again.

It’s possible they are. It’s also possibly I am, so.

“It was on my bucket list.” Red said like it was self-explanatory. “It went so wrong so fast.” She smiles fondly and laughs a little at the memory.

“Not the point, but we’re the people who thought it was a good idea, the fact that we think this is a stupid idea should say how stupid of an idea it is.” Mick said pointing his finger at me. “But if you want to high dive into a sea of stupid, go ahead. Drive Jax.”

“Okay.” Jax shakes his head turns towards the controls again. I sit down before the Jumpship starts flying. Red and Mick just glare at me like I’m stupid. After about 7 minutes I couldn’t take it anymore and I look anywhere but at them.

“Okay, we’re here.” Jax says breaking the deadening silence. As the Jumpship shook slightly as it lands.

“I’ll be back soon.” I say as I get up. 

“Try not to make any big changes that could change everything.” Mick says.

“Oh wait.” Red says giving a look of fake shock. “You are.” She really laid it on thick.

“With how stupid my dad is, I’m just delaying the inevitable.” I say trying to keep the misery out of my voice.

There are some things you can’t change no matter how much you want to. I’m not going to make the mistake of thinking he’ll care or do something right by me or Lisa ever again.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Len.” Mick says.

“I won’t.” I say flatly.

“We got your back.” Red states. I stand up as the hatch opens, I walk out of the Jumpship. I get to the front door and take my lock picks out quickly unlock the door. I open the door and slowly walk inside. I slowly and quietly close the door. The room is dimly lit and messy. The table has a couple of beers and an unfinished card game on it, empty beer cans on the floor. I start walking through the house, the kitchen has a couple empty beers near the sink, papers everywhere, and two 6-packs on the counters. Jack Daniels. The living room is messy, there’s a children’s coloring books, crayons, beers, a teddy bear on the table.

I thought I never had that toy.

My mother is passed out in an arm chair with a beer bottle hanging limping from her arm that’s hanging over the chair’s arm. Her hair is a mess, an hour old beer stain on her shirt. The resemblance to Kendra is uncanny. 

The woman who made my childhood hell, who tried to kill Lisa, was lying right there, while her next life is back on the ship, dying.

“I came down for a glass of water.” A voice calls from behind me. Surprising me. It’s 3 year old me, wearing dinosaur pajamas, with a glass of water in his hands. “I’m Leo. Are you friends with my parents? Are you okay, you look sad?” He asks. I realize I’m shaking and my breathing is erratic. I quickly put on a face of indifference and slow my breathing.

“I’m fine and kind of.” I say.

“I think they’re sleeping.” Leo says. He’s standing in the hallway so he can’t see our mother passed out in the chair.

It’s better he doesn’t. 

I walk towards Leo. I stop once I’m about 3 feet away and go on to my knees, taking a couple deep breathes.

“Can I tell you something, Leo?” I ask my voice shaking slightly as I look Leo, my younger self in the eye. “It’s important.” Leo nods. “Don’t ever let anyone hurt you. Ever.” I point to my head. “Not here…” I move my hand away from my temple. “and especially…” I put my finger right over his heart. “not here.” I pull my hand away trying to hold in the tears. “No matter what you always have to look out for yourself. Okay? You understand?”

“I think so.” Leo says looking slightly confused.

Tick, clank.

A gun crocks behind my head.

“You get the hell away from my boy you son of bitch.” I recognized the voice instantly. My father is holding a rifle to the back of my head in front of my younger self. Leo notices the gun and starts to get scared.

Why don’t you go on up to bed?” I calmly ask. “Go on.” Leo quickly walks down the hallway and to the stairs and starts walking up them. I turn and rise towards the younger version of my father.

“Move.” He says gesturing with his gun towards the dining room. His eyes quickly flicker to my mother’s sleeping form.

He’s trying to get me away from her.

I walk into the dinner room and he follows, gun aimed at my back. He grabs the ceiling light and shines the light in my face.

“Talk fast, or you take a bullet. What are you doing in my home?” He asks.

“A favor for you.” I answer.

Not that you deserve it.

I reach into my pocket. He sees the movement.

“Watch it.” He orders waving the gun a bit.

“Relax.” I say calmly. Raising my other hand in a show of surrender as I take the emerald out and place it on the table. He’s eyes go wide.

“How the hell did you-” He stutters out.

“2 days from now, you try to steal this and you get arrested, and you spend five years in Iron Heights.” I say firmly.

“What are you talking about?” He asks trying to look like he isn’t hiding something.

“Cut the crap.” I say.

Wow, he’s a bad liar.

“We both know if I go down to the basement right now, I’ll find floor plans for the Central City museum. Let’s just say I saved you the trouble and from being arrested.” I say, seeing his act crack.

“How do you know all this?” He asks shocked, unintentionally lowering the gun.

“The same way I’ll know if you even think of raising a hand to your wife and son. Or I if you let your wife raise a hand to your son.” I stock over to him threateningly. “I know who you are. I know the man you become and it’s all I can do to keep from ending you right here, right now, but if I do, that means my sister is never born, so you get a pass.” I finish and head for the front door. I barely hear dear old dad ask, ‘Your sister?’ before I‘m out the door. I take a deep breath as the door closes and I’m finally feel like I can breathe. I walk off the front pouch and see Mick, Red, and Jax standing outside the Jumpship.

“Looks like you didn’t write yourself out of the timeline.” Mick says.

“Looks like.” I say before Red moves from her spot and engulfs me in a hug. I freeze for a second before I return the hug.

“I heard what happened.” Red whispers so Mick and Jax don’t hear. “It sounded like you needed this.” She removes her right arm and I remove my let arm and she holds my waist as I hold hers. She moves to my right side turning it into a side hug. She lightly nuzzles her head against my shoulder, making a comforting and calming, barely there purring sound.

“You felling okay?” Jax asks. Looking slightly confused by Red’s actions.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe things would feel different.” I admit.

“The Englishmen says it takes time for time to change.” Mick says.

“Maybe you have to wait a little bit.” Red says sounding just as unsure as Mick and I, before continuing the purring sound.

“What were you trying to change?” Jax finally gets the balls to ask.

“My dad was never father of the year, but at least he never raised a hand to any of us.” I say, tightening my fist.

“Until he went to prison,” Jax explains realization dawning on him. “which now he won’t.”

“Let’s get out of here.” I say.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I don’t own the show or any of the characters except for the character I made up named Red.

 

Red’s P.O.V.

 

 

            I sit in between Len and Mick with my legs and head in their laps to avoid the silver stiff and flat chairs of the mini time ship that looks kind of like a less cluttered version of a ship from

Star Wars, as Jax flies it back to the Waverider. Len’s doing a good job at holding a blank expression as he stares off into space. I don’t need to smell his scent to know what he’s feeling.

Len’s twitchy, he’s sweating, he’s doing his breathing exercises, he’s eyes are glazed over meaning he’s not paying attention and is inside his own head.

I don’t know why I’m surprised, going back in time to stop an immortal psycho and using the opportunity go to your old house to give your abusive dad the jewel he was going to steal to stop him from going to jail and abusing you and your sister, Lisa. Then while inside the house, you see your reincarnating nutcase of a mother before she committed suicide. Now you’re on your way back to the location where the current incarnation of your mother from our time, who is possibly dying, who doesn’t remember you or that past life, and just went into an ‘I love you, you’re my son’ to a child she had in an incarnation that was before the incarnation that had you and your sister. The son that she also didn’t remember and was also older than her and had with her soulmate, making him the one thing that she hated that you and your sister weren’t. The child of her soulmate.

Maybe we should find a therapist that isn’t a dick?

            I look at him again and see no physical changes on him and I still remember him. So either the timeline is either taking its sweet time changing, his dad still became an asshole without the jail sentence, or it didn’t change anything at all. Maybe Lenny was right and still ends up a jackass, just delayed. Meaning I still meet him, Lisa, and Mick. But he and Lisa still stuffer at the hands of a good for nothing shithole. This might be the first thing I ever thought something through more than him. He saw this as delaying destiny, but what if daddy dearest didn’t go nuts at a later date? What if he and Lisa never met Mick or me? What if the four of us never met? What would happen if I didn’t have my siblings in everything, but blood, my family, my pack? What would happen to them if Lewis still became the spawn of the devil and they didn’t meet Mick? What would happen to Mick if doesn’t he meet Lenny and Lisa? Would he believe what those so called then “professional doctors” aka the labeling, just pay me idiots say, would he lose himself in his pyromania? Would I give up on my Aunt Maria’s last wish that I survive? How long would it take for me to go on the self-inflicted long walk down the short peer, if I never had them in my life?

            **“** So anyone up for hitting a bar?” Mick asks.

            Sounds like old times. It will either be a blast or I’ll be able to some fun with my big bros before the timeline gets weird.

            “I’m game.” I say.

            “Why not, I could use a drink. What about you, Jax?” Len asks.

            “You guys are actually asking me to join you guys?” Jax questions with surprise and suspicion. “What happened to I’m not ready to roll with you just yet?”

            “That was because then we didn’t care if we got into a bar brawl-”

“Our type of bar brawl is not one for beginners.” Mick interrupts Len.

“And we weren’t going to get someone underage and who’s psychically connected to, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Stein is a goodie-goodie control freak.” Len finishes after shooting Mick a brief glare.

            “Then why are you asking now? You guys just want a ride, right?”

            “No, we don’t need a ride, if you’re just going fly us back to the Waverider, Rip has a ‘secret’ stash of alcohol we can raid.” I say bored and using air quotes on the word secret.

            “Sure, why n-”

            _“The Waverider is sending a transmission. I’m patching them through.”_ Gideon states interrupting Jax.

            “Jefferson? Jefferson, where are you?” Stein asks, voice coming through the speaker.

            “Well there goes the bar.” I muttered, only Mick and Len hearing me.

            “Well, it’s not a short story.” Jax says looking guilty.

            “There’s no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger.”

            “We’re on our way Professor.” Len says, surprising Mick and me.

            Oh, great he’s getting attached to Canary.

            The computers make a beeping sound, which I assume means it’s receiving the coordinates.

            Future tech is so weird.

            Jax flies us to the Greyhill Building which looks like a redbrick mansion with a parking lot built into it. Jax lands the Jumpship on the horizontal part of the roof. We each raise from our seats, Len checks that his cold gun is working and Mick checks his heat gun.

            “Kid,” Mick addresses Jax as soon he gets out of the silver driver’s chair. “You got any experience in a fight when you don’t have your powers?”

            “Not much, but I can hold my own.”

            “That experience involve the enemy using weapons to try and kill you?” Len asks.

            “No?” Jax asks a little confused on why we’re questioning him and not going in for the rescue.

            “You know how to work a gun or properly use a knife?” I ask putting my hands on my hips.

            “No and guys don’t you think we should get on with the rescuing?”

            “We will, but first,” I say as I reach behind my back and pull my cold black automatic out from the waistband of my pants and from under my inexpensive shirt. “This is the safety clip,” I point to it. “pull it back to fire. Then aim and pull the trigger.” Then I release the magazine from the gun to check the ammo. “The magazine is full, but don’t waste the bullets.” I put the ammo back in place, loading it, and clicking the safety back on. I toss him the gun, he fumbles to catch it, but still catches it.

            “Whoa, I’m not killing people!”

            “Then aim for the hands and legs or something around them, they’re less likely to bleed out if you don’t hit anything important.” Mick says bluntly.

            “I’m not using a gun!” Jax says holding the gun out to us.

            “Kid, this morning Blondie and Rip where looking into Vandal Savage’s money-”

            “Which they stupidly thought they didn’t need professional thieves for.” I interrupt Mick.

            “Yeah, Hunter’s an idiot.”

            “Back to the point.” Len starts drawing me and Mick back on to topic. “Meaning there’s a 99% chance that the trouble they’re in is Savage related. You know Vandal Savage. The immortal psychopath who is going to destroy the future and kill millions by taking over the world. Meaning he will have people working for him that will shot to kill. So some untrained hand to hand street fighting isn’t going to cut it. You’re too dependent on your powers in a fight.” Len points to the gun in Jax’s hand. “So take the gun. Use it to give some warning shots. So you can live and go back to 2016 and let your family know you’re alive after Stein drugged you on to the ship.”

 

 

Jax’s P.O.V.

 

 

            “Stop at the next fork in the hallway. I’ll handle it.” Red whispers as we walk next to the yellow maybe white painted walls with single candle lights and old paintings on the walls, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, making a dim lighting. Making it hard to tell what the wall color is. Red is in front using her super senses to lead us through the building to Rip and Sara. Snart following behind her next to me as Mick brings up the rear. Red moves to the left side of the hallway and up against the wall in a crouch, an inch away from the edge of the wall. Claws at the ready. I hold the gun at what I think is at the ready and move forward until I’m about 2 feet behind Red. Someone grabs my arm. I jump a bit in shock. Another hand grabs my hand holding the gun stopping it from swinging a bit. Snart gives me an ‘are you kidding me look?’ and releases my hand. Pulling me back a few feet before releasing my arm. I check safety real quick, and lift the back of my shirt, placing the gun in the waistband of pants, dropping the shirt.

            “What?” I whisper giving a glare.

            “Are you trying to be seen, fall back a bit.” Snart says.

            “Trust us on this.” Mick says. “Sneaking into places we’re not supposed to be is our expertise.” Snart, Mick, and I were standing about 5 feet behind Red, right in front of some painting of an elder woman in maybe medieval or renaissance times.

            “We got incoming in 5.” Red whispers not even turning to look at us.

            5…4…3…2…1.

            Two guards walk into the hallway intersection from our left. Red moves forward quick as lightning punching the closest guard causing him to fall to ground unconscious before he even knew she was there. Red grabs the second guard and throws him back into the hallway he came, causing several grunts and tumble to echo as she disappears that way. I start to move forward, but Mick pulls me back. Grunts of pains, loud cranks, someone yelling freeze, 3 screams of pain, a crash of a bowling ball causing a strike combine with a shriek and an echoing snap come from the hallway before it goes silent.

            “All clear.” Red pops her head around the wall, smirking. “Let’s go.” Then quickly popping back around. The 3 of us start moving and unlike Mick and Snart, I step around the first guard and not on him. Turning around the corner there are 8 guards with small spots of blood on various body parts, several limbs bent in the wrong way and in half, out cold on the ground. The 9th guard’s head was through the wall as he hung limply. Blood was dripping down it like a slow water fall, causing a small flower of red to blossom on the floor. The crack panel of wood holding the guy up was cracked and practically splitting in two. It was a miracle he was still in the wall and not on the floor.

            “Wow, you work fast.” I say. I walk faster to catch up with the others after slowing at the gruesome sight.

            She seriously knocked out 10 guards in like what? Half a minute. They are knocked out? Right?

            “If you think that’s fast you should see how long it takes me to pick someone up, either as a wing woman or for myself.” She says as she sniffs, nose almost vibrating with how fast it moved. “They’re close next hall down on the second door on the left.”

            “How can you, while your nose tell?” I ask.

            How super charged is that thing?

            “The nose knows. Don’t question it. It’s never wrong. Plus I can hear Rip and Savage bitching at each other.”

            “What are they saying?” I ask.

            “Savage is going on about how he’ll never be destroyed and how he has a loyal army, blah blah blah. Nothing that isn’t buckets of boring and over dramatic. If you want entertainment, look somewhere else.” Red moaned like she was pain. She stops just before the turn to the door she said they’re in. “Looks like Savage was smart enough to put a couple guards in front of the door to stop people from walking into this crazy cult crap they’ve…got…” She pauses nose twitching. Her eyes go wide and mouth drops. “Carter’s body?”

            “What?” The 3 of us ask in sync.

            “His bleeding Carter’s body for some reason, he probably bragged about it earlier in a ridiculous idiot ‘I’m exposing my plan’ super villain speech.”

            “What going on Red?” Snart asks.

            “We got 2 guards outside the door. Canary and Rip hands are tied and on their knees and not in the fun way. There are about 30 douche bags in there, not counting Carter or Savage. Some are armed. What’s the plan?”

            “How about we screw subtlety and go in shooting.” Snart says with an evil look in his eye, smirk spending in anticipation.

            “I like that plan.” Mick says holding up his gun as it starts to charge.

            “Are we sure that’s a good idea?” I ask.

            “It’s not, but who cares?” Red says sounding excited. “Now, brains before brawn.” Waving her hand towards the corner which is literary right next to her.

            “Guys!” I say trying to stop Mick and Snart from going.

            This isn’t going to go well.

            Mick and Snart fire the cold and heat guns at the two guards in front of the door. The guns producing a hiss as they shot. A giant wave of light blue and orange clouds speeding towards the guards bursts from the muzzle. The fire dances rapidly growing, dividing and joining into a new. The frost spread like a fog coming off of dry ice, tiny flicks of crystals appeared in it but disappeared as did some of the thick mist that came off the beam that created a pillar at the center.

            The guards go flying, fire catching on one of their abdomens and racing up his arms, the other frost danced from his chest down and up his arms. They hit the ground hard knocking them unconscious. We move towards the door. Red moves in front of us and cranks her neck.

            “Hiya!” Red screamed as she kicks the door in. Breaking the lock clean off the wall and door. Shattering the wood of the door as it break into pieces, thousands of splinters bursting into exist like fireworks, making one big mushroom cloud. The door almost flying off the hinges with force of her kick.

            “Let's get this party started!” Mick shouts as we charge into the room. As I tackle and punch a guy. The gun still in the waistband of my pants.

            No way, I’m not using that.

“Here's our invitation!” Snart says as he and Mick start shooting the temperature guns at the guards.

            “It’s rematch time, Savage!” Red shouts as she races across the room, passing Rip and Sara, tackling Savage into the antique table in the center of the room that has Carter’s body (whose throat is now slit) on top of it, tipping it over knocking all 3 of them to the other side. A loud crack and shatter rings around the room as the antique table as it breaks into pieces. After I punch the follower a few more times he’s out and on the ground.

“You came!” Rip shouts, being released from his bonds by Mick who had already released Sara who’s already in the fight.

“We're a team! Next time, remember that!” I shout ducking a different guard with a knife. He swings the knife with his right almost nicking my arm as I move back. He keeps swinging and I can’t hit him without getting stabbed. He swings the knife again and I’m not quick enough to avoid and it rips into my jacket and cuts into my left bicep. The guard suddenly drops to the ground with a broken spear, snapped end sticking out of the center of his back, red liquid blossoming around it. I quickly turn in the direction it came and see Red at the other end of the room, who’s fighting Savage, almost slicing his head off with the other half of the broken staff, the end that has a blade on it. The blade instead goes into a pillar. I quickly get into it with another guard, trying not to use my left arm too much.

After struggling for a bit I manage to slam the guard’s head into the wall a few times knocking him out cold. Suddenly a pressure starts cutting my air ways as I’m pulled back into something hard. My feet lift off the ground as my lungs start hurting from lack of oxygen, my vision starting to blur. After a hiss and a scream blasts right into my ear, my feet smash into the ground, stumbling as I desperately suck air into my lungs. I turn and see my attacker was covered in frost, turned to ice that had chipped and cracked from tipping over. Scattering some ice around the floor. Snart comes over and closer to me.

            “Still don’t want to use that gun kid.” Snart snarks while shooting people.

            Okay, so maybe they had a point.

“Enough!” Savage shouts, as an animalistic roar echoes, a blue light shines that sends Red soaring across the room. She barrels into a pillar causing it to snap. Savage shots the beam of blue across the entire room, many people, myself included, hit the ground to avoid the ray. Several of Savage’s own men are fleeing the room.

“Get Carter's body out of here.” Rip orders from his crouch.

            “Good luck with that!” Snart says shrugging his head in Savage’s direction.

            “Mick!” Red shouts as she military crawled to the smashed table. “Help me move the corpse.”

            “Come on kid!” Snart yells to me as he returns fire at Savage. Red and Mick have Carter’s arms over their shoulders as they drag him out with Snart and me. We make it to the corner before I realize Sara and Rip aren’t with us.

            “Hold up!” I shout causing the 3 to stop and turn. “Where are Sara and Rip?”

            “Relax Jax, they’re just finishing up and they’re fine.” Red says as she and Mick turn back and start dragging Carter again, Snart moving along with them.

            “How would you-” I start but stop start to turn a little pink. “Oh right, super senses never mind.” I jog to catch up with them. “So you guys were right.”

            “Were right a lot, you gotta be more specific.” Mick snorts.

            “You were right, I’m too dependent on my powers in a fight and it almost got me choked out. I need to learn to fight without my FIRESTORM powers.”

            “What you getting at?” Snart asks giving me a questioning glance as Mick adjusts Carter on his shoulders, him and Red giving similar looks. I slowly suck in a large amount of air.

            “Can you guys train me?” I ask and all 3 stop walking.

            “Excuse me?” Snart questions.

            “What?” Mick grunts.

            “You high?” Red asks laughing a bit.

            “No and can you train me?” Mick, Snart, and Red share a look and seem to have a short silent conversation.

            “Sure kid.” Snart says as the 3 start to smirk. “But remember you asks for it.”

            Okay, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.

            “Sara and Rip are heading our way, they won. Savage is temporally dead.” Red says.

            Looks like the rescue was a success. Maybe we can stop the immortal psychopath before destroys the future.

            “Hey, do you think they’ll let me desecrate Savage’s body?” Red asks with a disturbingly cheerful look on her face.

            This is gonna be a weird mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments welcome


	12. I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry, I'm going to put this story on hold to work on some other stories I have. Please check them out. Again sorry. Take a look at my new story Starling's First Vigilante. Its set in the same AU as this story.

Have a good day! 

P.S. If you want to watch some funny parodies on YouTube go to the Hillywood channel.


	13. What duh?

I feel like I could have done better on these chapters so I’m rewriting this story. 

The rewrite is called Past Mistakes.

Please give it a look. This story will not be deleted.


End file.
